


My Naughty Florges

by Mothimas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Ass Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Language, Sex, Soft Femdom, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothimas/pseuds/Mothimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenager learns that there is a bit more to the effects of evolution when his newly evolved Florges starts to perform new pranks on him...  Contains soft femdom and female ass play (future chapters).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blooming

Author’s note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and this is only a fanwork, as I am not making money off of this.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Remember that using a stone to evolve a pokemon will prevent it from learning any more new moves that it could have learned from keeping it at its pre-evolution."

The words from my school instructor echoed from my head as I lay pinned down by the vines formed from my Florges. In vain I have tried to struggle and cry for mercy as she giggled at my pleas, constantly bouncing upon my dick to no end. Each collision with her hips impales it into her impossibly tight pussy, creating an even larger pool of sweat and sex, yet she continues to giggle at the same pace of her rhythm. It looks like she is enjoying the pleasure, though I believe she is enjoying my humiliation more than any act of copulation. I try to look away from what is happening to me, but her eyes gave me the same sultry look she gave me from the first time she evolved, incapacitating my will to turn away.

The black diamonds that covered her chest are peeled back to reveal two B-cup breast and (what I presume) one erect bulb on each globe that appears ready to be suckled by any passerby. She takes note of my gaze, smiles, and loosen the grip of her vines enough for her to pull my face into her chest, with my mouth placed directly onto her left nipple. I uncontrollably suckle it, having the unique flavor of her spread into my mouth. It’s almost indescribable, like how the scent of a flower has an incomprehensible scent, only being described by its name. And yet, no fluid escapes, no matter how much I pull into my mouth. Instead, I was rewarded with more of this strong scent and more of her giggles, which convinces her to resumes her pace of grinding onto my lower body. As much as I fear what I am seeing, my body continues to betray my thoughts, as I grunt and grope her lithe body in synch with her giggling.

Her face lowers down to mine, hovering mere millimeters apart. From here, I can feel her breath on my face, each pant giving off that same unusual, sweet scent. She presses her body onto mine, her nipples poking and prodding my chest. Our lips collide once again, quite forceful on her part. Her tongue invades my taste and puts an even stronger scent into my body. I can feel it, my will to struggle leaving from each whiff of the scent. Could it be that she’s using another move on me? Is she planning on making me comfortable or is she just tired of my struggling? Even if we were close friends, I still could not understand her reasoning for this. Still, I feel quite shocked that she still has more moves than I knew of, even after she evolved.

She stops kissing me for a moment and puts her forehead in direct contact of mine. As I noticed that it became harder to concentrate, I noticed my world being surrounded by flowers. I looked around, and noticed that the bouquet surrounding the Florges’ head were closing, and I was about to be enveloped in them, seeing no one else but her and the flowers. The flowers were lively, tickling my face with each forced thrust, almost as if the flowers were kissing me along with her. The smell at this point was definitely overwhelming my reasoning and in haste, began to speed up my rhythm of thrusts, almost overpowering her until the flowers withdrew back towards her, releasing my head with a “THUD” onto the ground, and my mental state slowly coming back to me.

Suddenly, laughter can be heard from her previous giggles, as she suddenly picks up her own pace of our (one-sided, mind you) fucking. I could feel a sense of increased tightness around my dick, and knew that the inevitable is arising. As I await for my eventual need to release, my thoughts began to ponder about how it came to this. Why has she changed so greatly from the sweet and mischievous Floette that I once had? Where has my innocent pokemon picked up these techniques of sex? Why was I unable to see any signs of change? Just......why?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 year ago...

I was waiting on an order of bottled limonades (Sprite) from the local cafe to share with my parents. As a shy individual, I am not very good with communicating with anyone outside of my family, but I have to earn some courage to speak up somehow, right? I can't always rely on others to talk for me. While I was waiting for the drinks to be poured, I took a look at some of the flowers that the store had decorated with over the summer. Although some of the flowers were definitely fake when compared to the real ones, it did help bring a bit of life to the town that many trainers forget after they get their first badge. After doing a quick look around, I started a feel a bit tired. "Guess the day is almost over, eh?" I said nonchalantly.

After a quick yawn, one of the flowers appeared right before my face.

I yelped and fell backwards on the floor, tumbling in complete shock. For a moment, I thought I fell asleep waiting for the order, as moving flowers is something that is only ever heard of in the Johto region. After a few moments from falling on my ass, I heard a small giggle coming from above my head.

"Tehetehetehetehe."

What I saw was a green/white, small arrow-shaped figure holding an orange flower, very similar to the ones around the cafe. Its eyes were a simple shade of black, but was easily reflected on a nearby street lamp. The mouth was partially covered by one of its hands, while the other was maintaining the flower. As I reorient myself from my tumble, I realized that the flower was being held by a pokemon, and that same pokemon had sneaked up on me while I was waiting for my drink, and was now laughing at my misfortune.

Just when I was about to say something, it suddenly realized that I was looking at it, and quickly fled back into one of the bushes at the cafe. I took several steps away from the encounter, knowing that I have nothing to defend myself if it decided to attack me. As I was about to flee for my life, the waiter came out of the door, holding a bag of bottles.

"Monsieur, your limonades-to-go are ready."

Through the chaos, I have almost forgot about my order of limonades. Suddenly, an idea popped in my mind that could coax the pokemon out of hiding while at the same time, not having to deal with another surprise attack.

"Um...I would ah.. like an extra limonade if you guys are still open."

Although I spoke a bit too quiet , the waiter nods and quickly pours another drink to add to the bag. I paid for the order and included a small tip for the waiter as thanks. I took a bottle from the bag and slowly approached the bush in which the pokemon had hid in. After a few moments of rustling, an eye pops out of the bush, spying on my every move. Although I flinched for a bit, I continued my path towards it until I was practically inches away from its eye. I never was this physically close to anyone before, yet here I am, staring at a pokemon with only a bag of drinks as my defense. I could feel my heart starting to pound quickly from the tension of the situation. I showed the bottle to the eye and in a rather shaky voice, said:

"Would you ah...like to drink one..with me?"

The pokemon's curiosity piqued at the drink, and came out of the bush. It looked at me, and then at the drink. This staring contest felt as though it was lasting for an eternity, but it has only been a few minutes. It was just me, the pokemon, and the drink, locked into a mental battle of choice.

Finally, the pokemon decided to give in to the pressure and approached the drink cautiously. After a few moments, it took the bottle out of my hand and started to drink. It was quite weird seeing the pokemon drink, as the bottle is two times the size of its body, and it never let go of the flower while handling the drink. At first, it appeared that it enjoyed the drink very much, as it was gulping it down in large amounts. And then suddenly, the tongue of the pokemon was out, with it trying to "fan" away the taste of the drink. I put two and two together, and chuckled at the conclusion I came up with.

"Hehe...you never had a soda before, I guess? Don't worry, its only bubbles, it'll do no harm."

Seems like now I was the one laughing at the misfortune of the pokemon. Eventually, it stopped fanning, and gave me quite a harsh stare. For a moment, I thought I screwed up good and angered it, but it too fell into laughter.  
This went for about a good minute before I noticed that it started to get dark.

"Ah darn. I have to get home before my folks start to worry. Sorry, I gotta go."

"Flooo..."

The pokemon looks quite disappointed with my choice and looks at me with one of those don't-leave-me-alone looks you would get from a typical house pet. Although I am aware of this very common trick, I can't help but to fall victim to it anyway.

"Don't worry too much about it. Why don't we meet here again tomorrow?"

The pokemon's eyes beam at the opportunity, and happily nods its head. Before I walked away, it said one last word.

"Floette."

I was confused for a moment, but then I realized that it just said its full name. Floette, huh? As someone who didn’t study pokemon like a regular trainer, the name sounds completely new to me. Still, It would be awkward to hang around a friend and not know each other's name, right?

"Oh right...I'm Michael. I'll see you tomorrow then.

I part ways with the pokemon and returned home. Upon arrival, my dad and mom were waiting for me at the front door. Their face held a wide, almost shit-eating grin when they have noticed that I returned. I recognized that face expression anywhere; it usually means that they have surprise fo-

"Oh my word! It looks like our son has finally come out of his shell. It's his first time arriving home late! This must mean that he has found a friend of his own! Or maybe he found himself a girlfriend?”

 

…Either that or create the worst assumptions that any teen has to deal with. Especially the stereotypical ones. I face palmed myself in shame at this accusation, placed the drinks on the floor and sighed.

“Seriously, a girlfriend? Is that the best thing you guys have in mind?”

My dad ponders the thought for a moment, and replies, “Hmm…perhaps your right. I might be looking too far ahead into the future.” He examines my face, and his grin grew even wider. “But it DOES look like you have made a friend!”

I just stood there, my poker face suddenly challenged by the truth that my parents have somehow discovered. Still, I tried to control my jimmies and said in a slightly annoyed tone, “What makes you say that?”

My mom then points toward my head and said, “Oh, you don’t have to be shy about it, son. Even if you may have a problem opening to people, it is quite obvious to us when you somehow make a friend. Call it a parent’s intuition.”

Dad then intervenes and said, “That, and you have a flower on your head.”

Flower?

“Flower?” I said in confusion. I then looked at the tip of my forehead, only to notice a familiar pair of eyes suddenly come into my vision. “Flooooooo!”

I blinked once, screamed and rolled onto the floor once again in shock. After a few seconds of falling on my ass, I just realized that the Floette I met back at the café not only followed me, but managed to scare me to the floor once again. The familiar giggling from the pokemon is now accompanied by my parents, who were quite amused by the antics of it. All I could do was just stare in confusion. Why had the pokemon followed me to my home? Was it that lonely?

“So much for not wanting to be a trainer, eh?” My mom commented.

“W-w-what?! Of course I still don’t want to be a trainer! There has to be other things in life than just traveling the world!”

Actually, if I recall, I was honestly never interested in becoming a trainer. The idea of traveling the world, just catch and battle other pokemons, never really appealed to me. Additionally, I never did like the idea of collecting or doing errands for teachers that I’ll never see again once I start them. I also don’t like the idea of just leaving pokemon in a computer, forever to be unused because I needed to catch them to fill some stupid computer that is very likely to have already been filled. Even though I have definitely listened to some interesting stories from the past, from Red’s journey and disappearance into Mount Silver to Black and White’s quest to stop Team Plasma, my interest in trainers were still quite null.

My parents shook their head, wagging their fingers. “Tch Tch Tch. That’s not what the pokemon seems to believe,” they said in sync. “Just look at her!” Dad points out.

Her? How did my dad know that the pokemon was female? Even though my knowledge of pokemon are slim, I at least know that it is not possible to know most genders pokemon from just seeing it. Unless…

“Dad, did you jus-“

“I’m stopping you right there and say that this species is females only. It doesn’t take a genius to know that.”

“I didn’t know it was female only.” My mom says and gives my dad her signature pouting look.

Before I could join in on her accusation, the Floette hovers right beside me and gave a small hug to my face. Although I am generally not fond of physical contact with other people, I couldn’t help but think of it as a bit cute, and didn’t other resisting. We just stood there, watching my parents accuse each other of being a pervert, even when they’re married to each other.

As we watch, more questions began forming into my mind, the strongest one being, “Why am I allowing someone that I barely know touch me?” I am not the type of person who is quick to make ever-lasting bonds with someone. I recall in my elementary years that it took me almost a year of chatting with a friend of mine before I actually decided to acknowledge that we were friends to other people. And yet here I am, allowing a pokemon that I met only once to hug my face with no struggle on my part. Could this be one of the effects of having pokemon around you?

My thoughts were cut short when I noticed my parents are suddenly looking at me with eyes of awe. My mom then squealed like a school girl in love and covers her checks with her hands.

“Oh my GOOOOOOOOOSH! They’re so cute together! It’s almost like they were meant to be together!”

While I should be embarrassed at this situation, I can feel my face losing its color. When my mom doesn’t act her own age, then it’s quite obvious she has a plan. The pokemon notices the change of feeling on my face and tilts her head in confusion. Oh if only she knew.

“You’re quite right, dear. It is quite obvious that you two share a bond…that even we parents…cannot comprehend!” My dad says, while clutching his chest and exaggerating his tears. “Therefore, we have no choice but to come to this. Michael, you are going to become a trainer and have fun with your new friend!”

…Somehow, I am not very surprised that this is what my mom was squeeeing about from before. A pokemon follows me home, and they instantly want me to become a trainer. “You see, we even have a trainer card for you. We’ve been waiting to give this to you for almost six years now…” … “Just imagine, our son, out in the world, going through unknown places, fame! Glory! All his! While we just sit back and say ‘That’s our son!’…” They chat amongst themselves as I start to come up with my usual defense strategy that protecte me from trainerhood for six years.

“You guys, you DO know that I have no plan on doing those journeys into the unknown, just to achieve some goal that will never help me in the future, right?”

“Oh, of course we understand! We would never do something so irrational like throwing you out into the wilderness!” I nod in agreement, at least happy to know tha- “…Unless you are educated, of course.” My dad said.

…Huh?

My dad’s face then shifted into a smirk. “I’m saying that we won’t send you out without proper education about the basics. Therefore, your mom and I decided that we’re sending you to the Pokemon Trainer School to learn all about pokemon until you can go on your own! Isn’t that wonderful?”

My parents then chatted amongst themselves about stuff like supplies, tools, lessons, new school cafes at Luminose….eventually I stopped paying attention. While I would object to such situation, the Floette near my face only looked at me and smiled. That simple smile made me lose the will to fight back on the decision and I only stood there, spaced out. I guess now I have no choice but to become a trainer…  
\---

Several Months later...

A small group of students and teachers were riding on Skiddos and Gogoats, traveling from the L'ecole Cafe in Luminose City to Camphrier Town, which is where the new Pokemon Trainer School will be located. This is because of a deal that the principal has made with the owner of Parfum Palace, in which the owner traded his old Shabboneau Castle to the principal in exchange for having a cafe where "the heroes of Kalos have first entered," or some crap like that. I am not too familiar with the details, but both sides were quite happy to make the exchange.

The traveling herd of grass types was quite a sight to see in Luminose; it almost looked like a parade, with the Gogoats carrying the teachers and principal being followed by the students riding on the Skiddo. It would look like a typical herd, except for one Gogoat that is in the middle of the group of Skiddos, holding the only teenage student in the group, me.

I remember it was quite a sight, a 17 year old person accompanied by his parents on his way to a small café filled with young student trainers, asking to be enrolled in a school for newcomer trainers. I was practically the local gentle giant of the class, if a bit shy. With the Floette, the only “friend” at my side, it already felt like the world was challenging me. Still, I kept on, and I did learn quite a bit more about my pokemon in general;typing matchups, status aliments, pokeballs, all that stuff that was essential for battling.

Speaking of pokemon, I also learned quite a bit about the Floette I befriended. From what I learned, she is a pure fairy type, with an emphasis on attacking from a range. Strong against dragons, fighting and ark type and weak against poison and steel types. We won some battles and lost to others, just as a typical student goes through. Thankfully I don’t have to worry about paying for losses since tese are just for practice. Through our time together, the Floette…no, my Floette, developed some interesting moves, consisting of Magical Leaf, Wish, Grassy Terrain, and Fairy Wind. Not impressive, but it got us quite far.

It also turned out that she is much more of a prankster than when I first thought at our first encounter. From showering petals on my head upon entering a room to doing her normal jump scares on me when I least expect them, she loved to use jokes on me and the people around her. The kids absolutely love the pranks, and while I do admit that I don’t like getting pranked, can’t help but to laugh at my misery, too. One of the kindergarten students seemed to be aware that I was the biggest target for the pranks and told me:

“Hey Michael, I thinks yur Floette might has a crush on yew.” My head practically snapped at his direction and a look of complete dumbfounding confusion can be seen on my face. Completely caught by surprise, yet by something so far-fetched, all I could do was look at him, trying to comprehend what he’s talking about. He continues to speak. “Y’know how a boy woul’ prank a giwr or a giwr woul’ prank a boy when dey likes each otter? I thinks yur phokemawn is doin’ the same ting.”

I think about what the kid said, but then denied internally that such a thing couldn’t happen. That would be far too cliché, even for Floette, to do. At that time, I was quite certain that love doesn’t blossom that quickly, and it would take years to develop such a thing. I’ve heard of tales of a pokemon falling in love with a human, but for it to be consensual? I believe its impossible.

Anyway, after traveling through a route filled with flowers and one Gogoat accidently trampling over a Bunnelby, we arrived at Camphrier Town, which seemed more like a village than that of a town. All the buildings but the pokemon center were made of stone, almost as if it were carved to stay there for life. A flute, along with a harmonica, can be heard playing from one of the rooftops, its tone spreading throughout the town. We got off the pokemon and walked to the Shabbou Castle

Although the castle wasn’t as tall as some of the buildings in Luminose City, they weren’t lying about the castle portion of the name. The building was surrounded by a moat accompanied with a stereotypical drawbridge. It, too, looked as though it were carved from the same stone the buildings were. For some odd reason, the building looks surprisingly older than everything else in the town, most likely because all the vegetation around the area is practically missing. How the principal was able to get this land from the owner I’ll never know.

At this point, people were calling their pokemon out to introduce them to our new school building. There were a couple of mixed reaction, and some pokemon just outright jumped into the moat, more interested in the water than in the actual building. I decided to follow the crowd, taking out the Nest Ball in my pocket, pushing the white button, and throwing it into the air. The ball pops into a blast of purple light, and my Floette appeared in front of me, holding her signature orange flower in her hands. She greets me with her usual smile as I point to the castle.

“Well, looks like this will be our new school building from here on. What do you think?”

Floette took a look at the castle, and for once, saw a different face from her usual happiness. It was that of pure horror. It almost appeared as her face became even whiter than normal. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were blankly staring at the old building, almost like a thousand yard stare described in the wars. Concerned, I rubbed her head with my finger and said, “Floette, you ok? You’re kind of spacing out.” That seemed to bring her back to reality. She looked at me, and then looke back at the castle.

She screamed. “ FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Instantly, she charges towards the mansion and heads towards the wall. She starts to emit an unusual power from her flower, which appears to drop down onto the dirt of the castle. At this moment, I am thoroughly confused about my pokemon’s behavior. Never before have I seen her in such a frantic manner.

“Floettes in general have the ability to create large gardens, and are able to see where flowers have once grown in the past.” I jumped a bit in surprise and turned my head to one of the teachers, who specialized in teaching about the pokedex information. He had a small smile on his face, and continued his explanation. “Though this building was very old, it too had an amazing garden back then. The Flabebe evolution line believes that it is their duty to vegetate land that once had flowers over it.”

The principal notices the small talk and suddenly declares, “Hmm, your Floette has given me a perfect idea. Everyone, our first assignment is to clean up our new school! The one that helps out the most will not only get a high grade, but will also be the first to accompany me to the Parfum Palace!”

All the kids gasped, and ran into the castle to get that “award.” With only their hands and their pokemon to aid them, they began the process of cleaning the castle. It was almost like one of those scenes where everyone is doing a montage of working on a project to get to an outcome. Throughout the day, you could see them cleaning the floor, the tables, the wall, and somehow the outer 2nd floor wall. How the hell are they hanging onto the wall without any support, not even from their pokemon!?

Me? I stayed outside for a few more minutes, watching my Floette trying to revive the garden. She seemed to be working quite hard, but I can tell that he’s tiring herself out. Although I know that it would not be much, I decided to help her out by planting some berries that I had collected into one of the areas she was trying to revive. This continued until the evening, when she finally noticed that someone was helping her planting new life into the dirt, me. She looked at me in surprise at what I was doing, as no other kid wanted to help restore the garden.

“I don’t know much about plants, but if what the teacher said is true, and that you can see gardens that once existed, it only makes sense to help you out right?”

Floette looks at me for a few moments, and her eyes became teary. I believed I may have said something wrong, but then her lips curved into a smile at the right moment to relieve myself from worry. What I did not expect was a sudden tackle to the ground with my Floette’s face buried in my cheek. How the hell can such a tiny body have so much power?! I was pretty much left comforting the pokemon, who was crying of happiness, over a simple act of kindness, when a certain glint on the floor catches my eye.

I stood up and walked towards the glint, with my Floette hanging close onto my face. The glint now reveals itself to be a peculiar rock. It appeared light green in color, and had a model of what appeared to be a yellow flower within it, something like that of a toothpaste marble, that has an orange/white strip painted inside it. It reflected so much light up close that it almost radiated a glowing effect. I picked up the stone to get a closer look at it. Even the stone feels warm to the touch, yet it still has an unusually smooth touch to it.

I’ve seen this stone before, but can’t put my finger on it. I shrug, guessing that I’ve should’ve paid more attention in class so that I didn’t had to have trouble identifying it. I showed the stone to Floette and asked.

“Hey Floette, you think you know what this stone is?”

Although I didn’t expect a worded response, I at least thought we had a mutual confusion as to what this stone is. She too, looks at the stone in confusion, and puts her hand out to touch the stone.

“WAIT! DON’T LET HER TOUCH THAT STONE!”

I turned my head to one of the teachers, who was frantically running towards us. “That thing is an evolution stone! If you use it now, your Floette wo-” However, it was too late, as her hand had already touched the stone. Her body became enveloped into a white light, as I begin to see an evolution happen before my eyes. That is, until the stone in my hand exploded and shoved me to the wall, along with the teacher. I landed on my back, which thankfully got sturdier after falling all over it for several months. The teacher, however, landed on his head, knocked out cold before he could finish his explanation. Bummer.

I groaned in pain and looked up at the smoke, which covered the area where my Floette once floated. Concerned, I called out to her, hoping that she’ll reply to my voice. What I heard instead scared the ever loving crap out of me.

“FLORGES? Flor?”

I find myself falling backwards onto the floor, and when the smoke came up, I saw what almost appeared to be a human woman, whose legs reminded like that of a mermaid…with an extra leaf growing on the left and right side of the end rather than fins. Her head had the same round shape, but her eyelashes cover almost half of her eyes. Her arms appear almost as long as mine, and her hand now has detailed fingers aside from mitten-like hands. Additionally, she no longer had her signature orange flower in her hand, but has a bouquet of orange flowers growing around her; from a distance, once could accidently mistake her as a walking bouquet. Literally. Her body is significantly larger than before because as I got up, her height matched that of my body. It took an appearance slightly resembling a pear, with her width increasing from her chest (that apparently grew a diamond-like bra, don’t know how that happened) to her uh…hips I think and back down to her “legs.”

I found myself struck with shock and awe at what I saw. My pokemon had just evolved right in my eyes. Apparently she called out Florges too. Guess that will be her new name. I now believe that was an evolution stone that I just used on accident, eh?

My pokemon seemed to have been examining herself as well, taking a better look at her own body. She seems to be amazed at the transformation she went through, exploring and groping every part of her new body. It was there that I realized that she really could put off a human-like look, and she even has breasts! “How the hell can a pokemon have a bra AND a human-ish chest? Is that even possible?” I thought to myself.

I got up, approached her and asked, “Well Floett-err…Florges, what do you think of your new form? How do you feel?”

Florges turned herself to face me and looked at me for a moment. And then it happened. She looks at me directly in the eyes, lowered her eyelids and her mouth slowly shaped into that of a smile. She approaches me to get an even closer look into my eyes. As I continued to look directly, a feeling of nervousness began to twang onto my nerves, something that I haven’t felt in quite a couple of months. It felt as though someone was deciding whether I should be accepted or rejected from one of those special programs, and you barely meet the minimum requirements. It felt like her stare had me in chains, binding me from moving away from my impending doom.

Our eyes remain locked in this tension filled atmosphere for a while, and then she lowers her head, bumping my nose with her bouquet of flowers around my head. I looked in confusion, and she places her hand on some of the flowers in her bouquet, and pulls them to my nose. It appears as though she wants me to smell her flower. While I was never a fan of smelling flowers, I complied (in caution of having that stare placed onto me again) and sniffed a portion of her bouquet.

Warm. Sweet. Refreshing. So many things could be described from the scent that was entering my nostrils. This smell feels very familiar, but there’s just no way it can be completely described. Nothing that I know of could give off such an amazing smell, not even the berries from the city, nor the perfume/cologne from the city. “Amazing…”was all that I could say about it. My Florges seems to have noticed my amazement, and giggled in response. That giggle. At first, I thought it was so cute when it was being done when she was a Floette, but now it has a somewhat mature sound to it, almost…tempting? I was never able to fully comprehend it until the end.

“Hello? Anyone alright? We heard an explosion outside!” It looks like the children and other teachers have finally noticed the explosion and have come out of their heavy cleaning session to check on it. The teachers gathered around the knocked out professor and took him inside for some rest, but the majority of the children noticed my evolved Floette, and surrounded me and her in amazement. There was much chatter, but I never paid attention to it. I was more concerned with that stare she gave me and the change in her giggle. While I was pondering, my Florges came over and hugged me, this time her arms reach across my body for a full on hug. I jumped in surprise, but I eventually returned the hug to her. So much had just happened in a little time, and at that time, I believed it was enough thinking for a day.

I should’ve came to the conclusion on that day that events like these normally happen for a reason, even if it was simply innocent.

\---------

 


	2. Pollinating

After that day, Florges practically became the star of the class. Whenever she comes out of my nest ball, the kids would be watching her in adoration, whether in battle or just idling around. Some would even walk up to her to ask for one of her flowers, while others would want her to “tutor” their pokemon into becoming as strong as her. Others could not wait to evolve their own pokemon to properly challenge her to a battle. However, I noticed that although her power is significantly stronger than her last evolution, her moves still only consisted of the four she had as a Floette. Before we knew it, a week almost passed by.

Although I noticed a slight change in my Florges’s behavior, such as her not puling as much pranks on me when she was a Floette, I paid it no mind, and thought that it was common for a pokemon to get tired of stuff like that. For some odd reason though, she will occasionally look at me for a rather stretched out periods of time. It was a bit weird, but I didn’t pay it much mind.

One day, the teacher that tried to stop the evolution returned to class after recovering from his head injury. Ironically, he decided that this week’s lesson would be about the concepts of evolution. I spaced out for the majority of the lesson until he started to talk about evolution stones.

“Alternatively, some pokemon will only evolve when they come in contact with evolution stones, where generally, will evolve into their final form. Although their final evolution are much more impressive and stronger than before, it comes at a price. When they evolve, they can no longer learn any new moves through standard training, and attempting to teach it other moves can be very expensive. From spending tons of money to searching for extremely rare items, just remember that using a stone to evolve a pokemon will prevent it from learning any more new moves that it could have learned from keeping it at its pre-evolution."

Something tells me that the professor was not happy about what happened to him on the day of my Florges’s evolution. Why? No reason in particular, except that he emphasized on the not learning new moves part, on purpose. This pretty much sucks since I believe there are more powerful moves she could’ve learn rather than a simple magical leaf or fairy wind. Still, what happens have happened, so I guess she and I will just have to deal with it for now?

During lunch (I always ate outside, preferred to be away from conversations while I eat), my nest ball was rattling in my pocket. It looks like my Florges wants to check on her garden again, so I flung it in the air, releasing her from the ball in an explosion of light, as she gently floats down to my side. She looks at me for a moment and gives me a genuine smile, saving me from seeing that unusual smile she did before. I leaned my head towards the garden, giving her the signal she wanted to see. She doesn’t hesitate to check on the flowers and trees we’ve planted. It is almost as if she were caring for her own children she had not seen for years, almost emitting a motherly appearance towards them.

While she focused on the flowers, I decided to look at the berries I’ve planted, some of which were bearing flowers and berries of their own. According to my teacher’s lesson, some of these berries were given names like Cheri, Pecha, Rawst, Oran… so many names… hard to remember most of them. I reached for a pink one which I think was called Pecha Berry. As I picked it out, I winced in the small pain I felt from stretching my back. “Guess I haven’t fully recovered from that explosion, huh?” I said to myself.

As I rubbed my back a little, Florges called out to me, likely concerned about the sudden noise I made. I tried to explain to her that the pain is little and easily ignorable, but she doesn’t exactly believe my statement. I sigh; having no other proof than visual proof, I turn my back to her and lifted my shirt to reveal my back, revealing all of its slight-brownish color. Although my skin tome remains constant, a few dark, small marks can be seen on it, likely from the impact from the wall during her evolution. While I would be lying that it was irritating to sleep on my back, I still believed that it’s only a minor hit, and would likely go away in a couple more days.

Florges, at first, sounded concerned that she might be the cause of my reason to be hurt, but I reassured her that it wasn’t the case, as the evolution occurred by complete accident. I felt Florges’s hand stroke my back in an attempt to prove me wrong by touching some of the marks to make me feel pain, but as I said before, it wasn’t that serious, so I dealt with it. Suddenly, both of her hands were on my back, caressing it like a massage therapist assessing the toughness of the body before starting the session. I shuddered at the sudden change of pressure, and turned my head to question her. “Florges? W-w-what are you-”

Her partially covered eyes from her eyelashes, and that slowly forming smile were the first two things that I saw as I turn my head to question her. “She’s doing it again,” I said to myself, “She’s giving me that look again.” I attempted to remind myself to not look directly towards her, but it is too late, as my brown irises line up to her eyes.

As before, I stood there, speechless and unwilling to move, as my Florges suddenly lifted the rest of my shirt off of me and threw it aside, revealing the rest of my build to her. Although I was not overly built like some teenagers, I at least had a well-developed gut and chest, likely from running away from fights and from traveling to and from home and the school. I think my short black hair complements the idea of flight, but not very much. My arms, I guess, could use a bit of work, but none of that appeared to matter to Florges, as she examined and felt the texture of my upper body to her liking. As she examines me, a strange though came into my head, “Is…is she checking me out?”

Florges’s smile only continues to grow as she begins to massage and grope my arm muscles, even if there are more narrow the standard person. She traces it carefully and elegantly from start to finish and back again. From shoulder to elbow, all the way to my hand and back. After a few times of repetition, she stops at my right hand, picking it up and holding it with hers. Feeling the warmth in my hand, I feel myself turning red in embarrassment and lower my head in vain to hide it. Someone is holding my hand, something that I would never think of doing to anyone else besides my parents. Even if that someone is a pokemon, I can’t help but to feel nervous and all giddy inside that I was actually holding hands with someone.

She noticed my sudden change in heat, and giggled in response to my face. At this point, I can at least confirm that the giggles had something in them that were giving me a subtle hint, yet I was unable to fully translate it. Her head approaches mine as she raises my hand to my sight. “What is she planning to do? This isn’t like her to be this quiet…” I thought to myself. Of course, somehow, she was able to pick up my thoughts like drinking from a river, and stated in a rather, vocal mix between exaggeration and playfulness, “Flooooooor…ges.”

She then proceeded to bring my hand up to one of her breasts, still covered by the diamond, and allowed my hand to sink into it.

“W-WHA!?” I said out loud. Thankfully, no one heard what I just said, as a sight of a teen groping his pokemon would be…quite odd, really. I felt like jello ready to collapse on its own weight, realizing that my pokemon just allowed me to touch one of her breasts. I feel myself heating up, and quickly said, “F-f-f-florges! D-d-d-do you know what you a-a-are d-doing? T-t-t-this is something you should o-o-o-only allow your l-l-l-lover to do! I-I-I-I don’t want t-t-to take adv-v-v-vantage of yo-u-u-u like this!”

She only smiled and giggled in response. She then nodded her head in understanding, took my other hand, and directed it into her other breast. I almost shrieked at the realization that now both of my hands are touching breasts from a pokemon. To think that my first time touching breasts would be from my first pokemon friend…this is wrong. Very, very wrong.

After a few second of initial shock, I realized that my Florges is still pushing my hands into them, waiting for me to make my move. From here, now that my heartbeat calmed a bit, I began planning on explaining why I can’t do this to her anymore and why we should stop. It sounded easy enough back then.

…

Teenage hormone-induced curiosity demands more knowledge of the feeling of breasts, however, and overrides my initial demand.

My hands rubbed her diamond-shaped bra, with my fingers trying to get through it to reach the skin underneath it. They began to sink as my palms pushed further into her chest. Soft was the only world I could describe what my hands were feeling. It felt almost like a stress ball, if it had a dense core in the center. Although I am familiar with the feeling of softness, there was something about this kind of softness that made me continue with the task at hand. Dare I say, even my mind began to enjoy this feeling, betraying every restriction I had kept to myself.

Eventually, I reached a point where a small bulge of her bra can be seen between my fingers from the force of my fondling. Although I managed to have enough control to slow down the speed of my hands, my palms seemed to develop a mind of its own, wanting to feel more of the breast hidden underneath the black layer. I can hear here makes noises, something between a mix of that of a giggle and a moan. I couldn’t tell the difference. Eventually, something hard began to poke my palms, a contradiction to the plush feel of her chest from a few moments ago.

It was at this point she pushed me onto the grass, with her on top of me. Although she did so with a gentle force that I probably could’ve resisted, I felt all need to fight back lost from the sensation of touching her breasts. Her face was once again, at a very close proximity to mine. If she wanted to, she could’ve kissed me right there and then. Instead, she seemed to savor in the situation I am in now, giggling at my reaction of the sudden turn of events. As I looked at what she planned on doing to me, I saw a hand reach down to my pants, towards my groin area…

Before she made contact, the bell rung with a loud chime, signaling the end of lunch. At this moment, I quickly got up, almost pushing my Florges off, and quickly said, “Welllookslikelunchisoverandyourdonewithcheckingyourgarden!” Before she could have a chance to respond, I pull the nest ball out of my pocket and aimed it at her. “GladIcouldhelpyoucareforthegardenkthanksflorgesreturn!”

With a flabbergasted expression on her face, I returned her into the nest ball swiftly and returned to the school. As I walked through the rooms, many questions flooded my mind about what just happened back there. “Was she really going to…?” was probably the best way I could sum them up. Additionally, her bouquet was giving off a very familiar scent, but I was unable to pinpoint when I first smelled it from.

I guess you could say that I was saved by the bell. Literally.

\---

I began to notice how Florges is changing. Well not really, but I did take note of her sudden want to pull pranks on me. One would think that she would be doing it just to re-live her time as a pre-evolution, but there is a significant difference from the pranks she now does on me. Specifically, they have become rather…intimate. From her suddenly pushing my head to her chest to sneaking a slap on my behind using one of her concealed vines in her bouquet, she rarely misses a chance to tease me, especially when we are alone. At times, she would even suddenly peel back her diamond bra, showing me one or both of her breats. You could call it her way of showing affection. I call it borderline molestation. Come to think of it, I could’ve sworn that she forgot how to use vine whip during our time in the trainer school…

It seems that her teasing has affected me as well, as I began to stare on occasion towards her direction. Although the people only suspect that I was just simply staring into space from exhaustion, I was actually examining her characteristics, just like how she did with me. I began to be aware of not only her B-sized chest, but of her rear as well, which was one of her biggest aspects of her figure, complementing her figure like that of a pear. Although I believe she technically lacks legs, her ample hips complements well with her jiggling backside, making it appear as though her rear was spacious. Whenever we were to get into a trainer battle with one of the students, I would always find myself staring at it and shaking my head to get those thoughts out of my head. Not surprisingly at this point, my Florges knew that I was staring at her more and more, but didn’t say anything or even giggle about it. Instead, she only smiles and continues on with the battle. On occasion if we won, she would float away, swaying those hips I’ve stared at towards my direction. Even though I would end up turning my head the other direction, she would still knew that I was watching her voluptuous behind, and would enjoy the attention I am giving to her physique.

I was becoming afraid of her. I would begin to see her in places that I would saw as safe havens, even when she’s in her nest ball. She would stare at me using her sultry gaze, paralyzing my body and giving her full control of it. She would enter some of my dreams to pick up where we left off during lunch, ravaging me with relentless force. At one point it got so bad that I actually skipped a night of rest just to avoid seeing her in my sleep. Although I was exhausted in my classes, I believed that it was worth it.

I have attempted to talk to her about stopping this teasing, but somehow I made it worse.

During recess, where the other kids are out hanging around the bridge and front part of the garden, I was on the other side of the castle away from prying eyes, about to talk to my Florges about her “pranks.” I took out my nest ball, and after a few moments of hesitating, I pushed the button, summoning her in front of me in a pop of light. She looks around for a moment until her eyes met mine, of which I tried to keep a serious face. She appeared surprise at my appearance, not familiar with seeing me like this. I then proceeded to begin my chat with her.

“Florges, we need to talk about your new ‘pranks’. I know you love to pull them on me, but these new pranks of yours are really troubling me, in more ways than one. I don’t see our bond as a simple trainer to pokemon, but as best friends together forever. So I ask of you, please, stop-”

Her face suddenly comes a bit close to mine and a smile begins to form in her face. I can feel myself shuddering from her ghastly influence, but I was able to speak out the rest of what I wanted to say. “…p..p..pulling them on me?”

She looks at me for a moment, with one of her hands covering her mouth, almost in surprise of what I said. I probably would too, when a friend asks another friend to stop what they like to do.

After a few moments, she nods her head in agreement. I blinked, and practically fell onto the floor in gratitude for her finally accepting something that I asked of her. I thanked her repeatedly. She giggles and taps my head to look up towards her, pointing a finger in the air. Apparently she wants something in return for my question. I got up and happily agreed to give her whatever she wanted in return. I was practically beaming happiness towards her face, unaware of what is to come. Anything would do to stop her from pulling those intimate pranks on me. Once I did this favor, we can go back to being friends who are practically forced into staying in trainer school until graduation. For a moment, I was truly happy with sticking for myself.

She then proceeded to pull my head towards hers, and our lips intertwine with one another for the first time.

I felt it, the world stopping, the wind silencing, the noise of the kids on the other side dying down, pausing in motion and volume. Even the rushing water around the castle ceased to flow, as she added more pressure into the locking of our lips. Although her eyes were closed during the pause of time, seemingly caused by Dialga himself (I think he controlled time, maybe?), mine were wide open, in complete shock of what she was doing to me. She was kissing me; not some cute check kiss or forehead kiss, but a full fledge, direct kiss to me. Is this…what she wanted in return?

I…I don’t even know how to describe it. I just lost my first kiss…to a pokemon. No, I lost my first kiss to someone who I saw as my only best friend.

Eventually she broke the kiss and held my face to align it with hers, showing me that sultry look that I feared from the day of her evolution. One would think that you’d adapt to seeing it time after time again, but I never got used to it. I still feel my legs weighed down like lead, unable to move from the spot. Thankfully, I at least figured out how to speak while being stared down.

“I…I-I-I-I-I’m serious, Florges! I w-w-w..want you to stop doing things l…like that to me! If a k-k-k-kiss is what you want from m-m-me in order to stop this….then we finally made up…right?”

Florges looked into the air and pondered a bit, then with a smile on her face, she looks towards me and said, “Flo.” It didn’t take a genius to know that she just used the word “no” to my request. Before I could object, she pulls me towards her once again and gives me an even deeper kiss than the first. At this point, I can definitely feel her tongue interlock with mine, practically leaving me breathless, figuratively and literally. Although I could not move my head and my body refused to comply, my mind was still struggling. Not wanting to hurt her, I gained enough control to flail my arms widely and randomly to signal her to stop (and at least give me some fresh air to breathe).

However, I flailed my arms a bit too uncontrollably, and my hand essentially lands onto her rear end, makes a rather large “clap” sound in the progress. She hums out a loud “Mmmmm!” sound in my mouth, almost like a moan of surprise, and she breaks the kiss, letting a small string of saliva leftover from the aftermath. I backed straight into the wall, clenching my chest and gasping for fresh air, recovering from what I believed to be an attempted smothering. Through kissing.

As I attempted to recover from almost crossing the beyond, I felt something soft bump onto my waist, pushing and pinning me into the wall. I stammered and lifted my head up to see my Florges’s plush rear rubbing on my groin, barely protected by my pants. She was bent over, giving me a complete view of her back and womanly curves, practically showing me “her goods.” As she pushes her behind further onto my pelvis, she doesn’t just push it towards me; she waves it around me, rubs it on my pants, and even jiggles it in all directions, almost trying to put me into a hypnotic trance, with her butt being the object of focus.

And it was working.

“H-Huh!?” was the only thing I could blabber out, before she simply turned her head to me and winked to me. All I could do was stare as my pokemon giggles at my reaction and gives me her variation of a lap dance. With each jiggle and bounce of her buxom butt, I felt my resistance to temptation slipping my mind, replacing it with the need to just grope, squeeze, and spank her rear for being such a tempting target. As she continues showing me her forbidden technique, I saw that the green coloring of her body shrink down lower and lower, to the point where she was presenting me with her white, plump (pure?) hindquarters. The two leaves attached to her feet suddenly wrapped around my waist, caressing me in the progress and sharing her rhythmic dance with my pelvis. It eventually became too much, and my hand began to caress and squeeze her rump, to which she squealed and moaned in delight, “Flooooor~. ~Geeeessss~.”

My trance broke when I felt an area on my pants tighten greatly. I looked down, and to my horror, saw that my excitement reached all the way down to my groin, which was downright erect and trapped in my pants, begging for release from its blue prison from my pants. Florges, too occupied with entrancing me, failed to notice the tent in my pants, giving my mind enough time to come back to its senses.

At this point, I was screaming internally, damning myself for being allowed to be seduced by my friend like this. Could we even call each other friends now, after going so far as to arouse me with her assets? No, she wants to become something else, something that I feared of having since I started my teen years.

Florges eventually takes note of the bump in my pants and giggles at my situation once again. She turns around, sparing me from her mesmerizing show of her rear. She approaches me and places her hands in my cheeks, surprisingly without much force. She looks at me as is apparently…blushing? Yeah, her cheeks have a small tint of pink on them for some odd reason. Additionally, her flowers are giving off that same smell from before, which is causing my pants to tighten around my groin once again. She then looks at me endearingly, expecting something from my part to do.

As a man, I have little options. You have a pokemon that just gave you a lap dance, decided to break the border of friendship, and I have a really tight tent in my pants from all the arousal she had just caused. As such, I felt it necessary to take responsibility the only way I know how.

I did a quick spin to disorient her and sprinted towards the forest

It felt like a fight or flight response, my sudden switch to primal fear. If I were to have stayed a second later, I could’ve been doing something that I would regret later on. For now, all I knew is that I had to get out of there. I had to get away, as far as possible. Trainer School no longer mattered nor did skipping a class, as I continued to run into the forest. Unfortunately, I should’ve looked back, or at least listened to where I was running, as the last thing I took note of was a sudden giggle during my escape.

\-----

By the time I stopped running it has reached dusk, and the forest has stayed silent, void of the activity and sound pokemon and people, no one but me. I was resting on a tree, massaging my legs that now feel like lead after such a hard sprint. As I recover, I reorganized my thoughts, trying to figure out how it came to this, why she is doing this, and what should I do now.

First, I have to figure out where it all went wrong. Was it when I returned her to her pokeball before she could touch me below my pants? No, that can’t be it. Could it be back when she first evolved into Florges and I smelled the bouquet around her head? Impossible. It appears too irrelevant. As I continue to ponder, I found myself walking to and from tree to tree. I looked back at the time when she was a Floette, wondering if I did anything out of the ordinary to her. Still, I couldn’t find anything wrong with what I did, aside from surprising her and helped her make the garden in front of the school, where I saw the shiny stone for the first time. That thought then made me recall lecture my teacher did about evolutionary stones, what they look like, their effects, their benefits, and consequences.

Actually, come to think of it, the shiny stone I found looked much brighter than the shiny stone my teacher showed us during the class. And, if I recall, there was someone who pointed out (before she evolved) that she had a crush on me. Counting all those simple pranks, those awkward moments of skinship groping, and even her sultry look added up to one thing, to my horror.

She was in love with me, which means-

Before I could come up with the conclusion, I wandered into an unusual grassy patch in the forest, with some of its pollen floating in the air, emitting a small light around the field. I took a blade of grass from the ground to look into it a bit more. Suddenly, memories of trainer battles rush into my head. I know I’ve seen this grass before, because this isn’t an ordinary field.

This is the grassy terrain that my Florges would make at the start of battle. Which means that she’s nearby, and I’m in her sight. When I came to this realization, I noticed a familiar bouquet of orange flowers rise from the terrain, turning towards me, and showing me that sultry look once again. It’s her!

I shifted into my running posture and was about to make my way back into the forest, but then two roots surfaced from the terrain and held onto one of my feet as I started, forcing me into falling on my chest. I know this move, Grass Knot, I believe. How did she learn this move by herself, especially when she’s not supposed to learn the move on her own?

As I attempted to get back up, more roots sprouted from the ground and constricted my wrists and knees, effectively immobilizing and pinning me to the grass. I lifted my head forward to get a better look at my assailant, only for it to suddenly be pushed back by an un-seeable force. Florges then enters my eyesight, and I noticed that her eyes are glowing an ominously bright blue color. Is this another move that she managed to learn while fully evolved? How is this possible!?

As I continued to struggle in vain, I heard her giggle at my incompetence of my situation, this one sounding more childish than before. She approaches me, swaying her hips from side to side, floating to me to close the gap between us. Two vines can be seen slowing rising out of her bouquet, doing an unusual dance of their own. She then stops and looks at me, with her smile on her face and the vines swaying around. One of the vines stretched towards my face and caressed it, almost as if it was examining me. As it continues its check on me, I talked to her in vain to let me go.

“Florges…please…let me go. All I wanted was for us to remain friends. That’s what I was trying to talk to you about before the…uh…kiss…” I feel myself stammering even thinking about what she did after that, but I found enough courage (and possibly fear) in myself to continue. “I know that this, along with your previous actions, aren’t merely pranks anymore, and I’ve fully understand that you wanted me more than a friend, but I do not want to cross that path. I want to treasure-”

One of the vines interrupted me by slapping my left cheek.

I recoiled in pain, and my Florges waves a finger in the air, showing a “tch tch tch” gesture towards me. Something tells me that even though she’s smiling, she wasn’t happy about the whole run-away-solution I came up with during our alone time, nor was she willing to listen to my reasoning any further. Another vine reached for my shirt, and ripped it open along with my pants, leaving me wearing nothing more than my underwear and shoes. I flinched at my sudden change in nudity, as Florges floats down towards my legs, placing her hands directly on my groin and stimulating it like how she originally planned from before. It felt quite weird, having your crotch handled by someone other than yourself, but the tempo of her handling was enough to get my dick rock hard, begging for release from my underwear. Her hands then shifted into my waistband, and almost teasingly, pulls them off slowly and carefully, with enough tension for my dick to flop out of the underwear, presenting its six inches self towards her.

I tried to cover myself from the complete feeling of change of temperature, but my arms were still pinned to the ground. However, I at least had enough power to move my head, so I leaned it forward, only to see her lower her green colors shrink to reveal white skin, revealing not only her token large rear, but as well as what appears to be the start of her “legs,” hiding a glistening sight of her clit in between them. Instantaneously, I turned my head away from it, repeating “No…No…Nonononononoono!” until a vine slapped my right cheek, stopping the motion of my head, as she begins to align her slit with my dick. I attempt to look away in shame of what is about to happen, but then a vine forcibly aligned my head to look at her, as I saw my dick touching the entrance to her vagina.

Surprisingly, the look on her face changed into that of deep thinking, almost considering if she really wanted to do this. Although it has been only a few seconds, the tension feels like it has been several hours. Eventually, she actually lifted herself off of me, and her vines appeared to retract, as well. I was just about to thank her greatly for listening to me, only for her to sit on my face during my showing of gratitude, giving me a mouthful of her vagina.

I closed my mouth in an attempt to avoid tasting her pink vulva, but it was too late, and I clamped her entire slit into my mouth. With that I tasted her juices for the first time, and I was reminded of the scent of her bouquet, warm and sweet, but far more arousing. I lost myself within it, and buried my tongue within her depths, emitting more giggles out of her. God, I feel like a little stupid bee, stuck with a simple duty of extracting nectar from the plant, and yet I can’t control myself. All I knew is that I wanted to taste more of her, even if she was my friend.

While I was eating her out, I felt something rough grab onto my dick. She lifts herself off of me, only to reveal that one of her vines were coiling around my dick, stimulating it using the typical jerk-off method. Still unable to escape from the knots around my arms and legs, I could only clench my teeth and do my best to hold in my moans, to which even I have limited control due to the vine job my Florges was giving me.

Her vines suddenly retracted without warning, giving my penis a bit of friction burn along with leaving it standing in the air, in all of its rock-hard glory. It was getting harder for me to think; all I could mutter were inaudible groans and incomprehensible noises.

And then I felt her …no… SAW IT, positioning herself onto my penis, preparing to feast on my forbidden fruit. Making sure that I do not turn away, she holds my head up to look towards her and my dick, all with that smile on her face. The two leaves around the end of her tail wrap around my waist, and pulls herself towards my waist, quickly enveloping my dick in one slam, and a scream of pleasure escaping both of our mouths.

Holy SHIT was it warm. It was like putting your cold feet into a tub of warm water after being outside in a snowstorm for hours. That tingling sensation that envelops them, are now massaging my dick with great heat. For a moment, I almost feared that it would melt from the sheer pressure of the heat. Come to think of it, the tightness of her vagina is practically constricting my penis as well. If it were not for my sanity I would have easily lost myself within the pleasure filled folds of her. “T-T-TTIGHT! TOO TIGHT!” were the only words to escape my mouth before I exhausted myself from struggling.

After a few moments of grinding on me to get fully adjusted to it, she starts up again, repeating her slam onto my body. Eventually it becomes more of a rhythmic bounce, as my dick becomes teasingly exposed to the elements of her warm insides and the “cool” outside of the forest. With all of this going on, I was left speechless upon realizing that I lost my first time to a pokemon-no, to someone who I considered a “friend,” someone who I would never expect to hurt me.

My body suddenly jerked forward, as she suddenly picks up her pace without warning. As she increases the strength of her bounce, her fluids started to drip rapidly, covering my crotch and even reaching my pelvis. Her giggles remain constant, however, never ceasing, almost taunting me at what I have let her do to me.

Something felt wrong inside of me as she continued to have her way with me. It feels like my dick is about to burst, even with all the pleasure this is giving me. It’s almost like I am getting an overdose of a good thing and now I was about to explode being overfed by it. With my last will intact, I pleaded for her to stop in fear that I was about to burst.

And she only giggled and slammed HARD onto my dick. Her walls suddenly clamped hard as I ejaculated my first load inside of her. Being unfamiliar with doing this, my hips bucked upward several times, releasing whatever pressure built up from her teasing and of our (one-sided) fucking. After the 10th jerk, my pelvis finally stops, and I finally wheeze heavily in relief that it was over, or so I thought.

Deciding that she was not finished with me yet, Florges took some flowers from her bouquet, and presented them towards my nose. One whiff suddenly makes me come back to my senses, as its scent was intoxicating at this point. Using what little strength I have gained from the scent, I once again tried to talk to her.

“Florges…you won. You…got what you wanted…from me, right? Can you at leas-”

I was interrupted when she crammed those flowers into my mouth, which dissolved quickly, almost like a breath strip, giving me a taste of something that resembles citrus, but at the same time, it doesn’t. Before I could complain, my groin suddenly became very hot and my penis becomes rock hard once again. To my horror, I then discovered that I was still inside her all along, and she smirks. Based on her breathing, I knew that I would be in for a long night.

I don’t remember how many times I came inside of her after that. All I know is that after the first time, she followed a pattern of giggles and laughter, which repeated for what felt like eons. Whenever she came for the last time, her sultry look breaks into that of pure ecstasy. Her eyes rolled up to the top of her eyelashes, her mouth was wide open, making an unusual “0” shape, accompanied by her tongue, which was lolling out in the process. She then collapses onto me, probably exhausted from having sex for such a long time.

However, by the time that happened, I was already long gone in my own world. The intoxicating smell of her and the flowers, the taste of her mouth and of her insides, the pain of her vine whips, all of them are engraved onto my body. I could feel it, myself finally fading into the darkness that is of blacking out. With this, at least, I’ll be able to take a break from her.

…

When I finally regained consciousness in sunrise, I found myself to be a complete mess. My clothes were nowhere to be found, I reeked of sweat and sex, and it feels like my body feels so much like lead that it feels like gravity wants me to collapse onto the ground once again. However, at least I was finally freed from Florges’s grass knots, although markings could be seen from where the knots have held me.

Speaking of which, where did she go? I contemplated to looking around, but at the risk of being detected without clothes on, I laid low on a nearby bush, content to just listen for anything out of the ordinary. As I try to keep an eye open for her, I attempt to plan on what I should do, now that I just lost my virginity to her and she’s likely to try the same thing again to me.

“What…do I do now? Knowing the people around me, no one will believe that a pokemon could possibly molest and rape their trainer. That type of thing is too taboo, even for breeding teachers. Should I just release her and hope to never see her again. No, that would mean that as a wild pokemon, she would go all out on me and I would likely have…THAT…happen to me again for eternity.”

As I plan on what to do now, I suddenly began to pick up whispers from all directions. “Wow…Way…Huh…Him…It…” Shocked, I looked around to see if here was anyone nearby. However, there was no person or pokemon in my sight to be found, only the flowers that surrounded the grassy terrain that Florges created. As I got out of the bush to search for the source of the whispers, I pick up more and more, and learn that the whispers are speaking almost in sync with one another.

I eventually picked up a louder whisper and walked towards the direction it came from. However, it only led me to a lone orange flower. Curious, I bent down to its height to get a closer look at it. Flowers like these rarely grow on their own, so I was wondering how it got there.

“BEHIND YOU.”

The voice surprised me and made me roll back onto the ground. Without any regret, I can confirm that it came from the flower itself. As I was about to question my sanity for hearing flowers talk, I was then embraced by a familiar pair of white arms. I turn my head around and to my horror, there she was, smiling at me and pretending as if nothing had happened at all. Unlike before, though, she was genuinely smiling rather than attempting to seduce me. Still, all I could do was stand there, paralyzed by the fact that she’s trying to still act like nothing is going on, even after she had her way with me.

The voices are getting louder; it is almost as if they were right next to me. In order to experiment, I reciprocated her hug and intentionally placed my ear close to her bouquet. For a moment, I only heard rustling, and then…

“RUN.”

I took a quick step back in response, surprising her in return. It looked like she was not aware on why I suddenly took a step back. However, not only have I confirmed that her bouquet was talking to me, I also saw the reason why it told me to “RUN.” There it was, a vine sticking out of her wreath, ready to ensnare me once again.

There’s no way in hell I want that to happen to me again, even if it felt amazing. With surprisingly quick reflexes, I took out my nest ball and threw it towards her, making her go back into the ball while only saying in a confused tone “Flor!?” Afterwards, I picked it up and ran the other direction, not daring to look back at the site where the incident happened. As I began to run, another orange flower whispered to my direction.

“LEARN.”

Why am I able to hear the voice of these flowers all of a sudden? One does not simply see flowers talk to you without any warning or signals, unless…

My memory flashes back to the flowers that my Florges force fed me to make me hard again. Is it possible that the flowers I digested gave me the ability to listen to the voice of flowers? Or is it that I am finally going mad from what I just went through. At this point, it no longer mattered. What I do know is that the flowers are talking to me and so far, appear to be helping me. Still, I am unable to comprehend what the flower meant by “learn.”

No matter, what I do need to do now is to figure out how to revert my Florges back to her original behavior, and in order to do that, I’ll need help, more than I can get from a bunch of talking flowers.

But who will I go to in my time of need, now that even my only friend is using me?


	3. Grafting

When I finally found my way back to the Shabboneau Castle, the teachers and kids were scattered about the property, searching around in bushes and buildings, likely looking for me. What they did not expect was me coming out in the nude, covering my pelvis with my Nest Ball and vegetation that I took from random plants. Everyone rushed towards me in panic, likely worried sick about where I disappeared off to yesterday. One of the kids gave me a towel to spare, which covered me far better than the flora surrounding my groin. Meanwhile, the teachers overloaded me with questions about my current state, including the inquiry about my missing clothes. However, these questions fell short to me, as I was thoroughly exhausted physically, mentally, and psychologically. I collapsed right there on the ground shortly after, and my world went dark once again.

…

I eventually woke up and found myself sitting on a chair in the principal’s office, surrounded by my parents and a few of my teachers all in one mobile table. It appeared as though they were under a heavy debate, all of which led to one reoccurring word, policy. But of what, a policy about finding students in the nude? Actually, come to think of it, it looks like someone managed to slip some clothes onto me while I was passed out, as I am now wearing a simple white shirt and a large black pair of boxers. I should probably thank the person once everything cleared up.

The room became silent as I stretched my arms and yawned out loud, feeling at least a little better after the incident. As I finish waking myself up, I eventually took note of everyone looking at me with a worried expression written all over their faces.

The principal was the first to break the silence. He straightened up his suit and said in a cautious tone, “Hello Michael, how are you feeling?” 

I let the question sink in to my mind. How would I feel after being seduced by my own pokemon, running away from her, and then losing my virginity to her with the addition of having sex until I fainted? I would say that I am thoroughly shocked, violated, traumatized, and extremely exhausted, but for the sake of appearance…

“I…had better days…” I groaned out, still feeling the aftermath of excessive exercise on my legs and pelvis.

“I see.” The principal placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands. “I understand that you have been found by our students and teachers in … unfortunate circumstances. Thankfully, one of our teachers were kind enough to spare some of his extra clothes for you.” His eyes pointed towards the man that taught the class about evolution stones, to which I nod my head to his direction in gratitude. The teacher then nods his head to the principal’s direction, signaling me to give him my attention once more.

“Tell me, what happened during the day you ran away from the campus?”

I stared out into space upon hearing the question that entered my ear drums, letting the question soak into my brain. Upon realizing what he has asked me, flashbacks of that unfortunate night spawned into my head and rushed throughout my mind like bursting firecrackers, repeating the betrayal I felt and the guilty pleasure I experienced from it. I placed my head onto the table and covered it with my hands in shame, trying to hold in my tears in the process. I REALLY do not want to be reminded of the events that have beholden me from it. It just makes me feel sick that I wasn’t able to do anything to stop her advances.

…did I even want her to?

After a few more mumbled whispers, the principal cleared his throat and started up again, this time in a softer tone. “Allow me to rephrase the question: What made you run away from the building?”

Hearing this question, I raised my head and looked down to the Nest Ball resting in my lap, holding the pokemon that did this to me. Florges...This would likely be my only chance for someone to hear about what has really happened to me. However, I already knew that trying to tell the whole truth would fall flat and flop miserably. I don’t even need to be threatened to know what to do next.

I took a few deep breaths, doing my best to clear my thoughts, and hesitatingly spoke out, “I was…attacked by a wild pokemon.” Well, at least it was partially true.

I then showed them some of the marks that the ‘wild pokemon’ inflicted on me, including the marks on my arms and the bite marks (where I was whipped) on my face. A couple of the teachers gazed at them in shock while others looked away, not wanting to see the scratches on me, even if they seem minor now that I think about it.

The principal eventually looked towards me again once I placed my arms back towards me. It looks like he too is uninterested in getting a close look at them. “I know it must be quite unfortunate that this has happened to you. Then, can you at least tell me what kind of pokemon attacked you?”

With that, I closed my eyes and try to imagine up a pokemon that could possibly ambush me. Of course, visions of her flooded my mind mostly, reminding me of her sultry look, her beautiful figure, her womanly curves and those gorgeous-

I shake my head, dissipating those images out of my mind. “This isn’t the time for that!” I said to myself and focused deeper, up until I got the image of the pokemon I wanted to describe, something that is pretty common and nearby.

“If I had to describe it…it was a pokemon with a red-like head and a green segmented body. It also…had a pair of antennae on its head and back, like a bug-type. I think I recall seeing it in a book, named as-”

“A Venipede!?” The pokedex teacher suddenly intervened, shouting out the name of the pokemon I described. “Those bug types are very territorial! I’m surprised you managed to get out without being pois-”

“That’s enough, professor!” The other teachers shouted out, interrupting his speech before he could get into the gory details about the bug pokemon I ‘encountered.’

“Indeed. It would not be a good idea to discuss the details of the assailant in front of the victim and his parents, no? Wouldn’t want to traumatize him any further than he already is,” The principal said.

'Oh, it’s far too late for that,' I thought to myself.

“So it seems that you were attacked by a Venipede. Why didn’t you call out your own pokemon for self-defense?”

I took out my Nest Ball and showed it to the other adults in the room. I subconsciously clench it tightly without any sense of control, causing my arm to vibrate uncomfortably. Still I must go on, telling them the rest of the ‘truth.’

“It was an ambush…they intercepted my Nest Ball before…before I could call her out. I had to run, had to get away from them, too many…”

My head met with the table again, landing on it with a loud ‘THUD’ that vibrated the wooden furniture. I placed my arms out on the table to reinforce the “proof” of the interception. The teachers argued with one another, one of them almost hissing at the principal for some odd reason. The only thing I managed to pick up from the debate is that the teachers think the Venipedes are expanding their territory from their usual home of Route 6. It was not until the conversation stopped when I lifted my head again, with everyone’s eyes focusing on the teacher that specialized in evolution stones. 

“So then it is decided. We’ll go to the owner of Parfum Palace to see if we can persuade him to hire some trainers to scare off the Venipedes back to their route,” he declared. The principal, my parents, and the other teachers nodded their head in agreement.

The principal then picked up a spare piece of paper and began to write something down on it, announcing, “Then, there is just one last issue to deal with. Michael.”

Upon hearing my name being called out, I raised my head off the table quickly, giving him my full attention. With that, he took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, almost as if in preparation for a speech towards a huge audience. He then calmly asked me a question.

“Do you know what a zero-tolerance policy is?”

Already, I do not like where this question is going to take me. “Isn’t that the rule where some things aren’t allowed to be brought to school at all, no exceptions? Stuff like weapons, smuggled pokemon parts, things like those? Basically, no means no?”

“Correct.” The principal’s voice grew even softer as he started to speak once again. “However, the policy is not just limited to what not to carry, but can also extend to what not to do during school hours.”

Oh no, please don’t tell me…

“Michael, even though there is proof and justification behind the cause of your action, leaving the building during school hours as a student is part of our zero-tolerance policy. Regardless of the cause, we must follow the regulations that it dictates, else risk getting in major conflict with the other school systems.”

I failed to notice the softening gaze of the other teachers around the room as I grabbed my head tightly and scratched my hair uncontrollably, with my voice gradually increasing in volume. “Oh no oh no oh no oh no OH NO O-”

“While not as severe as say, importing a slowpoke tail from other regions, the policy declares that you must serve two-weeks of afterschool detention.”

“N-eh!?” I stopped my frantic panicking and gawked at the principal, using the most dumbfounded face I could muster up. My parents also seemed baffled by the punishment that I was sentenced to, as both of us were expecting something far worse. Even the teachers have their brows raised in confusion about the declaration.

The principal, now smirking, continued on. “It might a bit unusual, but it’s one of the conditions that the previous owner requested to be implemented before we performed the trade of location for our school. We normally would hold detention during class time so that the children aren’t kept in after class, but the policy specifically demands that the discipline must take place afterschool. Understand however, should you fail to show up for any of the days, the punishment will be reset and you will have to start over as if it was day one.”

Left speechless by the explanation, all I could do was simply nod my head in acceptance (and shock) to whatever he said. Honestly, I thought I was about to be evicted from the school, making everything my parents provided for me in vain, as well as completely wasting my time.

“While you were resting earlier, your parents and I also agreed on another term to avoid unnecessary publication of this incident via media. They will fill you in on the details after you return home. As such, we would like to ask of you not to spread word of the pokemon that attacked you to any of the other students, else risking unnecessary panic among the children. Understand?”

So…they want to keep this cause of the issue a secret? Fine by me; I’d rather not deal with even more unwanted attention from the other students than I already have with the teachers.

“Y…yes. I will keep it between all of us.” I said quietly, with the aftershock of the declaration finally passing my system.

“Good. Then there is nothing more to discuss. This meeting is over.”

Mom walked towards me and gave me a hug for reassurance; she also kept whispering into my ear, “My poor baby…” until Dad approached us and calmed her down. He placed a hand onto my right shoulder, giving me a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry!” he said. “I’m sure the folks here can scare off those bugs that attacked you!”

Somehow in spite of all of this he still manages to keep up a positive attitude. I sighed, slightly amused by his words. “Hehe yeah, sure...”

With the meeting over, my parents and I left the building and walked outside. The sun, nearing the end of the horizon, showed off its last beam of light into the air, giving us enough brightness to locate the path back to the city. We began our short trek there for a cab ride home.

“LIAR.”

Immediately I halted, gasping out loud in the progress, completely startled by the sudden (but truthful) accusation against me. I looked around to locate the source of the sound, but I did not see anyone else following us. Even then, I felt more surprised than I usually am, primarily because that voice…sounded familiar…

My parents took note of my surprise and inquired, “Hm? Did you see something Michael? Another Venipede, perhaps?”

Unable to find the accuser, I shake my head and replied back. “No, it’s nothing. I might just be a little tired from sleeping all d-”

“DECEIVER.”

There it is again! The sound of a harsh whisper-like voice ricocheted about in my head, reminding me about the lie I told to everyone. I focused my eyes further away in hope of finding the accuser, only to realize that there is no one else on this route aside from me, my parents, and the field of violet lavenders. 

My tongue then picked up a tingling sensation, something similar to that time when I got a mouthful of Florges’s orange flowers. And then it hit me. 

'Wait…are the lavenders…speaking to m-ERGH!' My trail of thought was interrupted by a foul taste invading my mouth. Whatever it was made me collapse onto the floor, with my hands covering my mouth in vain to resist gagging it out. I did a quick spit on the ground to see if anything was in my mouth, but my saliva was completely clear. However, the foulness continued to spread inside me and it continued down into my throat, irritating it like the effects of eating an overripe, spicy as hell Tamato Berry.

“Michael! Are you alright?” My mom and dad rushed towards me, holding one of my arms for support.

“Y-yeah…I think we’re being watch though…” I managed to say, even though the horrible taste is becoming more potent. “We…should probably rush through here before nighttime arrives.”

“Good idea.” My mom released me from his support, signaling mom to do the same. “We all just have to run together if we want to make it in time though. Do you think you can handle it, even after what happened to you tod-”

I was already off to a running start.

Doing my best to ignore the taste in my mouth, I darted through the lavender fields doing my best to avoid obstacles. I could hear shouting coming from my parents, but their words fell flat to me, as something much closer spoke louder than them.

“TRICKSTER.”

It looked like I am still hearing the plants speak as a possible effect of eating some of my pokemon’s flower. I recall the first time the warned me, and now this time they’re antagonizing me. How do these lavenders know about the meeting that took place in the principal’s office?

As I continue to run, they continue to torment me for what I have said back in the building. “FABRICATOR. UNTRUTHFUL. DISGUISE. TRAITOR. SPY.” They harshly whispered and repeated these words to me all sharing one meaning in general. 

Liar.

Why were these plants rubbing in what I did in my face? How did they even KNOW I lied? Are they doing this just for their sick kicks!? It no longer mattered. It happened. I wanted to get over it.

But they kept at it, knowingly driving me insane with their words ringing about in my head.

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” I repeatedly shouted out, attempting to drown out their whispered, but they continued on, their voices growing in number and volume the deeper I went into the route. The torment went on and on, ransacking my state of mind. Until…

“Stop it stop i-GAH!”  
I tripped on one of my stray shoelaces and fell flat onto the brownish pavement of the Luminose Gate, removing the voices in my head and replacing it with the impact of the floor.

“Ooough.” I groaned out loud, gathering the attention of a nearby attendant. She walked towards me and asked.

“Sir, are you alright?” 

I quickly got up and brushed off the dirt on my clothes. I nodded my head to her direction, dismissing her in the progress. It was not long until my parents caught up with me. They appeared greatly exhausted, likely from trying to catch up with me.

“Hah…hah…phew! Sometimes I forget how fast you can run there, son.” My dad said, clenching his chest and trying to catch a breath.

“Warn us next time *GASP* before you take off like that, alright?” My mom said in conjunction with my dad. She appeared as though she were ready to collapse from exhaustion, if the wobbling of her legs sent off any signals.

“Oh…right, sorry.” I replied back, finally relieved that the voices have been silenced for the time being. “Dad, can you call a cab for home now?”

As I turn my head to his direction, he is already in a heated argument with a cab driver over the expensive tip the trip would cost. He shouted out, “Working on it!”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Home. Sweet. Freaking. Home.

The second I took my first step back inside I sighed out loudly in relief and darted towards the shower room, my clothes flying off of me faster than I can run. As the warm droplets of liquid began pouring onto my head and running their course through my body, I can feel the excess stress in my body separate from me, allowing my muscles to finally let loose and relax. If needed, I could forget all about the worries in the world, and melt away in the warm embrace of the water vapor. Still, I ended up recollected the events and decisions of the meeting I was in earlier today. 'Damn, now I have to spend two weeks of my time in after school detention, huh…' I closed my eyes and tried my best to figure out what to do, now that everyone believes some fib I made up (partially). Telling the truth is once again, out of the question for obvious reasons. And even then, I felt as though I would not have the heart to do so, but why?

I was about to remind myself of the voices the lavenders have filled my head with; thankfully the steam from the shower overridden that thought and I turned it off before it I was completely overwhelmed by it. I opened the door, allowing the excess steam waft outside the room, and giving me the opportunity to come out of my steam-induced relaxation and reorganize myself. As I dry myself off, one word suddenly came into my mind, something another plant has told me.

“Learn…” What did it mean by that? Learn about Florges, or about the voices from the plants? These questions raided and pounded my head as I finished up with the bathroom.

After a quick change into my pajamas, I decided to call it a night and go to bed. On my way to my room I saw my parents chatting and laughing with one another and Florges sitting on a chair, sipping a cup of tea and giggling along with them.

.....

I’ve must’ve been simmering in the steam longer than I thought. No. Nope. Nuh-uh. Nil. Null. There’s no way she could have gotten out of my Nest Ball on her own. I rubbed my eyes, pleading to whoever is in charge of fate that I was just seeing things. When I finished, she was still there, her eyes now closed as if she was thinking deeply about something.

If it were possible to become a human icicle, I would be the first one of its kind. My tracks stopped dead cold, and all I could do was stare at her wide-eyed. Goosebumps crept up all through my back, sending a familiar tingling sensation of fear directly into my brain. How did she get out of my Nest Ball?!

'N-no time for questions. I just have to sneak back into my room and not be seen by anyone.' I said to myself. However…

“Gargh!?”

Of course I had to go and stub my toe on the corner of wall, making me cry out like a man wanting to charge towards his untimely death. I covered my mouth to hide my voice, but it was too late, as she waved her hand to my direction and beckoned me to come over. Sure enough my parents took note of me too, and called out for me.

“Finished washing yourself? Come over here!” My mom said, brimming with energy, somehow feeling much better from running after me. 

With my cover completely blown, all I could do was comply and took a seat towards my parents, doing my best to put at least a little distance between me and Florges. However, it was not long before she decided to float behind me. Before I could react and nudge myself away from her, she clasped her hands onto my shoulders and began rubbing them.

All that relaxation I did in the shower immediately vaporized as I uncontrollably spook out from her touch, making my back shoot straight up. Not wanting to look directly at her face, I tried to ignore her tender, soft, almost adorable hands on me and try to start up a conversation.

“H-hey guys,” I stuttered out. “Uh, I was w-wooooah-dering,” oh god she just applied pressure to just the right spot, making me lose what little control I had of my voice. “Hooooooow did F-florges get outside of her n-yeeeeeeest ball?”

“Oh right, about that.” Dad stated. “While you were bathing, I fished around your jeans for your pokeball and called her out for you.” He finished with an unusual, unreadable expression.

“So you rummaged through my pants to get to my Nest Ball? Couldn’t you have just waaaaaa~it for me to get-ET-ET-ET it?” Ugh, it’s impossible to talk properly with her massaging all of my muscles in my shoulders. I get up from the chair and stretched out to fix my muscles. Florges floated back to her original position, wearing a smile on her face in combination with her closed eyes. Something about that expression is giving me bad vibes, more-so than her sultry look.

“No. Actually, the reason why we called you over here was to talk about the other half of the deal with the principal.” My dad said, a smile slowly growing on his face too. Everyone sure seemed to be in a good mood about the other part of whatever ‘deal’ my parents agreed on.

“Simple, Michael!” My mom interjected with a cheery, almost child-like voice, a smile slapped onto her face as well. Immediately my mouth curled into a frown, expecting the worse now that my mom stopped acting her own age, again. “Starting today, you won’t need to carry this Nest Ball around, as we’ll be keeping it!”

“…what? You guys are…taking away my pokemon…?” I asked in complete confusion, not that there was anything wrong with that. In fact, the farther away I can get from Florges, the better, until I can figure out what went wrong.

“Oh no no no, we would never do that!” My parents said in perfect synch.

“If you remember son,” my dad began to explain, “a Venipede supposedly knocked away your pokeball before you could call out on your pokemon to fight back right?”

Great, this lie again. Unwilling to explain what really happened, I just nodded my head in agreement.

“And we talked it over with the principal, and he agreed that until the Venipede situation is resolved, your Florges should be with you at all times in case you get ambushed again! She’ll be your guardian angel from here on! Isn’t that wonderful? Both of you get even more time to bond with each other! I haven’t even began to think…”

Mom’s words were drowned out by the echo rattling in my head. “She’ll be with you at all times…  
“All times…All times…”

I swear I can feel part of my face twitching uncontrollably at the realization that she’s going to be with me everywhere I go. No, I can’t let this happen! I need to weasel myself out of this somehow!

“B-but if I don’t have my Nest Ball, how will I heal her at the Pokecenter?” I replied, trying to get out of this mess.

“Michael, have you forgotten that you planted a bunch of Oran, Sitrus, and other berries around the school with Florges? Just feed her those and she’ll be good as new!” My mom pointed out.

Crap, plan A failed. Time to try out Plan B.

“Some classes do not allow pokemon to be out of their pokeballs? What do I do then?” 

Dad waved a finger at me and replied, “Then she’ll just wait for you outside of the rooms you’re using.”

Damn! I’m running out of options. I need to try something else.

“What if I need to go to the restroom?” I asked.

“She’ll wait for you outside as well.”

Oh come on!

“But-”

“That’s enough Michael!” My mom interjected, throwing her two cents about my situation. “I don’t even know why you are objecting to such a nice treatment, especially when you could have gotten a far worse sentence in that meeting.”

Unable to object to this, I just remained silent, looking down on the ground. She was right; I was practically spared by whatever policy the owner left behind. Mom got up and walked towards Florges, directing her to me. As Florges approached me, I realized that her body is actually a few more inches taller than it was before. Her height could easily reach mine now, even if she wasn't floating. "How did she get tall that quickly?" I questioned myself.

“Besides, you two could spend some more time together anyway!” She lightheartedly pushed Florges onto me, catching me off guard and made me fall onto the ground in my chair with another loud THUD. Florges didn’t seem to mind and nuzzled my face with her bouquet on impact, sending shivers down my spine. Mom made that ‘tch tch sound’ of disappointment and went on with her lecture. “You see? You don’t spend enough time with your pokemon, and now that attack has you scared spineless! Having a pokemon around you could easily take off some of that stress from you.”

Almost on cue, Florges looked at me using those teary, puppy eyes one might see in cartoons. “Can you really say no to a face like that?” My dad said, teasing me.

Ugh, I’m done. I give up. There’s no way I can escape their grasp, especially combined with Florges’s influence.

“…no,” I sighed out, defeated at last.

Her eyes quickly went back to normal and she embraced me once more. In a flicker of a second, I saw her face revert to that sultry smile, but I reacted too slowly to move out of the way.

“Florgessss,” she whispered into my ear and playfully nibbled it, making me scream out and jump right off the ground and back onto my feet like a Meowstic reacting to its ears being touched.

Sure enough, everyone but me laughed at my misfortune. My face began burning up in embarrassment once again, as Florges rose off the floor and went towards my dad.

“So it is settled then. Florges! I hereby declare you to be Michael’s Guardian Angel until we declare it is safe. You will be with him at all times hence on. Do you accept these terms?” My dad stated out loud.

Florges raised her hand in a “Scout’s honor” pose, swearing on her hand, albeit by only saying her name. Everyone laughed along with her once again. Meanwhile, I finally used this opportunity to sneak out of the living room and back to my bedroom, locking the door and turning off the lights. I plopped myself onto the bed. Exhausted by the events in the previous room, I closed my eyes, expecting to get back some much needed energy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“…Uggggggggggh…”

I can’t fall asleep. I just can’t. So much has happened these past two days that my mind can’t even calm down to give my body a freaking break. I can’t even get into my comfortable spot in bed, as every twist and turn just irritated me even more. I rubbed my forehead in frustration and slowly opened my eyes to accept the incoming insomnia I was going into.

The first thing I see is a full view of Florges’s sultry face and her citrus-scented flowers above me, inches away from mine.

My eyes jolted wide open upon seeing her gaze. My body followed after, ceasing its unstable antics and freezing in place like a dead man at his funeral. Her smile only grew wider, knowing that she still has this effect on me. Her body was also a few inches above mine as well, and he only moved closer. Slowly but surely, a collision was imminent. I could feel her breath grasping for my mouth, wanting to sneak inside of me and mix with my own. The scent she was emitting was just as powerful and tempting as it was when she took my first time.

'How did she managed to get into my room? My bedroom door was securely locked, too!' I questioned to myself. I tilted my head towards the bedroom door and looked at the lock, which was covered in some kind of green and orange material. The horror in my eyes only grew even more as even my irises are shrinking in size. 'She...she broke in!?' I said to myself.

A caress of my cheek brings my attention back to her, whose expression remained the same, but it now looked like she was examining my face, almost as if she was inspecting the treasure a pirate would loot. She hummed out a very familiar tone while doing so, reminding me of the musician that played that quiet theme in Camphrier Town back when the school moved. All it did was add more to my worries, as I had no idea what she is planning for me. I can feel heat rising in my cheeks, embarrassed about the position I am in.

What more...does she want from me?

Part of me wanted to make haste again and get away from her as fast as possible. However, I knew that she would track me down again if I did that, just like before. Unable to run and unwilling to fight back, I could only make one other decision.

Using what little control of my body I had left, I forced myself to turn away from her face, hoping to break her spell on me. She stopped for a moment, giggled quietly, and pushed her face to my cheek, indulging on the heat my blush is emitting.

“Gess~u!” She whispered into my ear, and gently blew air into it, making me flinch so hard I almost took the mattress off of the bed. Still refusing to show my face to her, I clench my face tightly, doing my best to anticipate what she is going to do next.

She giggled at my resilience and kissed my cheek. She then plopped herself onto the other side of the bed, facing my back and making me send shivers down my spine. She sneaked her arms through mine and embraced my chest, pulling herself towards me before finally deciding to fall asleep. I can hear and feel her breath on my neck, quietly coming and going as it pleased. All of this close contact and body heat is making me hot and bothered, literally.

My mind was a complete mess, unable to properly predict what Florges was up to. If only I knew what went wrong...if only I hadn’t lie to the others...no.

If only I hadn’t ran away from her, this could have been avoided.

I make a mental note to myself to stop running away, else the problem will only pursuit and bring me closer to it. Somehow in that resolution, I managed to finally force myself to fall asleep in her arms.


	4. Fertilizing

A field of orange flora greeted my eyesight with its bright colors, waving to and from my direction in the same pattern as they always did.

“TREASURE, TREASURE, PROPERTY,” they chanted out with each wave, almost as if I was tribute for one of their gods. Not wanting to be a sacrifice for whatever being they worship, I wanted to get up and object to this banter they’re filling my head with. I wanted to break free of their delusional worship and bring them back to reality once and for all.

...

I couldn’t move. My entire body was covered by vines to the point that only the tip of my body and head were the only parts that aren’t submerged in the lush green ropes. Panicking, I struggled to get free of the grips, but then the vines shifted about, covering more of my body until only my head was surfaced in the plant matter. I wanted to cry out for help, but my voice failed to work, almost as if it was disabled by some otherworldly force. The flowers surrounding me chanted faster and louder until a ball of petals emerged out of the field and they all went quiet. “This must be their god, huh?” I thought to myself.

Giggling can be heard coming out of the orange-esque sphere, and a familiar white head with green eyelashes popped out of the ball.

Suddenly, I lost control of my head and eyes, and they were forced wide open by the vines that entangled my body. All I could do was watch as she approached me, slowly but surely.

She started to say something to me when she and I were at arms lengths, but no words came out. It took me a while to realize she was actually mouthing out actual words than trying to actually talk. As I decipher what she is saying, her face reverts back to that all too familiar sultry gaze.

“You.” She grasped onto my face and pulled herself towards me. Her face was now mere centimeters away from mine.

“Are.” She closed her eyes and her lips approached mine. I could do nothing to stop her advances. My mouth puckered against my will, preparing for the inevitable.

“Mine.”

Before she could complete the kiss, a blinding light appeared out of her forehead and enveloped everything, including me. Within the last second, I closed my eye shut to embrace for impact. 

* * *

 

A golden beam of light penetrated my eyelids and filled my sight with its yellow presence, making me jerk out of the chair I was sleeping in. Instinctively I covered my eyes with my arms to block the source of irritating light. I was panting and sweating heavily from the dream that invaded my head. The first thing I saw was the perpetrator that had freed me from my prison: the newly cleaned windows and the beautiful setting sun. I’ll have to thank the kid that cleaned up the window whenever I get the chance. After wiping away the excess sweat from my forehead and relaxing myself, my vision returned to normal, giving me the full sight of the room I was in.

The walls were light-grayish in color as always (though some are scribbled with a few obscene gestures), contrasting the dark-blue carpet on the floor. Each side held a timeworn wooden bookshelf, whose old volumes and tomes have been exchanged for modern day textbooks that focus on tutoring students about pokemon typing, potions, and other miscellaneous lessons. In front of me was a simple wooden desk, where a damp spot revealed the area where I laid my head and dosed off, probably drool. I looked behind me to see the other desks and the hall that lead to the principal’s office, with one teacher dozing off inside as well, likely bored from having to stay here too.

As I woke myself up from my sleepy trance, I groaned out in frustration, realizing the room that I was in and the reason I’m here.

Detention. From what I know, it was a room where troublemaking kids went to be separated from their peers. Many describe this place as Girantina’s Domain; being isolated from their friends was quite a hard thing for children to deal with, after all. Additionally, they had to sit in these chairs and wait for their time to be up, which could last anywhere from a couple of minutes up to an hour. Knowing how energetic some of them can be, it would be quite annoying having to stay in one spot if I was in their shoes. However, is it really as bad like how the children describe it?

Well, I guess I was questioning this treatment because I was the only student here serving it after-school unlike the others. Although I too, was stuck here every two hours for the next two weeks, the teachers in charge showed great lenience to me, allowing me to sleep, stretch, and even read some of the books here, just so as long as I stay in the detention room. I was not sure why I was receiving special treatment for being here, but I was not the one to complain. Sure, some kids taunt me for having to stay after school, but at least I get to avoid the crowd at the end of the day.

Additionally, this was the only time of the day where I was separated from Florges, who was using this time to care for the garden around the building, giving me a much needed break from her flirtatious behavior.

A few days have passed since that night, and my parents weren’t kidding about her being around me at all times. Now that she is my ‘guardian angel,’ she decided to throw out all sense of personal space into the trash. Everywhere I go, she followed behind me, bringing her antics and seduction techniques along the way. Whether I was in class, outside trying to relax, or even sleeping in my room (I can still feel her breath on my neck since that night), she would be next to me, clinging onto my arm or peeking at what I was doing, giving me no time for my privacy. She would tempt and flirt around with me whenever she got the chance, going as far as presenting herself to me when we were in tight corners alone. Unfortunately, everyone around me saw it as nothing more than a close bond between a pokemon and her trainer, and I couldn't do anything about it, else risk getting in deeper trouble for lying to the teachers.

However, the worst part about all of this wasn't that I lied to everyone; I’m definitely over that, since even bigger problems are at hand for me. The scariest part about this was how I was not reacting as badly to her advances, almost like I’m...getting used to it. It frightened me how well the human body can adapt. Even then, I felt an ominous presence creeping into my thoughts the longer I was exposed to my pokemon’s flirtatious nature.

“Hello? Michael? You still there?” A waving hand entered my vision, throwing me back into present time. I looked over to the evolution stone teacher, who was playfully mocking my sleeping face.

“Yeah, just waking up,” I said in return. “It seems like you aren’t the only person tired of staying here after hours.”

“Oh no, I’ve gotten used to it, just like how you easily recovered from that Venipede attack. It’s amazing how easy the human body adjusts and adapts to these situations,” he snickered out.

Amazing? More like terrifying.

Just then, a musical tone went off in the teacher’s jacket. He took out the cellphone from the jacket’s pocket and went out of the room to talk to whoever called him. Although I was unable to hear what the phone call was about, his voice was filled with surprise with every exchange of words with the phone until a clapping sound echoed out, ending the conversation. After a few moments, he came back in and grabbed a hold onto his bag.

Hastily, he shouted out, “Sorry Michael, I’ve been called into an emergency meeting taking place at the Parfum Palace! You still have an hour of detention left, so I trust that you’ll stay here until I get back or when your time is up, whichever one comes first.”

Before I could object he ran out of the room, leaving me as the only person left in the building.

I looked out the window to see him running towards the dirt road into Route 6. I looked to the corner of my eye and saw Florges, thankfully distracted with watering the berry trees and hopefully unaware that I was the only person left in the school.

Wanting to kill some time until the teacher gets back, I decided to explore some of the other rooms in the building. Generally they were all the same white/gray colored stone walls (thankfully without the obscenity scribbled around the walls like in the detention room), the only difference being that the first floor had whiter walls. Toys and books were abundant all over the rooms, with the corners holding the majority of them, making those areas popular for children to play in. The last room I entered was the principal’s office.

Well, this was a definite change in scenery. All the walls here were completely grey; no tone of white or black, just grey. A large grandfather clock hung around the corner of the wall, ticking along as time marched on. There was a large, black bookshelf filled to the brim with tomes and books, ready to burst from overload. ‘How did all of those old books fit into one bookshelf?’ I thought to myself.

The principal’s desk was a long rectangular block, pure color of white, and adorned with pictures and photos of old and new people, with a lone stool acting as the chair for the block of wood. On the right were photos of the principal’s family, self-photos, and other knickknacks he kept to himself. On the left were portraits and timely photos of unusual pokemon and people who I’ve never seen, although one of them appeared to look a lot like the nine-foot tall man that appeared on TV a few years back during the Champion’s celebration. On the far end of the desk was something that caught my eye, making me completely forget the situation I was in.

An opened silver laptop laid there, plugged into the wall and its internet connection ready for use to the public.

I held out a gasp at the sight of it and approached the screen, which held various pop up screens involving legal documents and what appeared to be a conversation with the principal and the Parfum Palace Owner. Not wanting to violate the principal’s privacy, I minimized most of the screens, although one in particular stood out to me: a small, flashing yellow window mimicking a notepad.

‘Subject #71 is unique in that the owner is of-age to consent. When convenient, send a request for him to become a full-time participant.’

Thinking I’ve seen too much, I closed the notepad window, leaving only one pop up left: a search browser ready for use.

“Learn.” That word echoed and ringed stronger into my head the more I looked at this page. Could this be what that orange flower was talking about?

“Only one way to find out.” I said to myself.

I typed the word ‘Florges’ into the search bar and hit the enter key.

…

I am a complete idiot. Why have I not thought of this earlier?

Sure enough, the internet had plenty of information revolving around Florges and the Flabebe line in general. From the time it took for evolution to occur to the kinds of behaviors each pokemon in the evolution line goes through, it had it all. It even showed off the anatomy of the concealed vines in a Florges’s bouquet, stating that they can choose between regular or thorny vines for convenience. The thought that Florges having changeable, potentially pointy vines sent shivers down my entire body, making me quiver in fear at the thought of being hit by them. Never again.

I even came across a page explaining Florges’s flower habits, while also explaining why the Flabebe line is not a grass type contrary to its appearance. 'This is actually handy information for the upcoming quiz…' I thought to myself, making a mental note to come back to this website. And then I saw a page section that piqued my curiosity.

“Uses of Florges’s Bouquet.”

‘There are records back in time before the modernization of regions and states that confirm that Florges not only created gardens for courtyards, but also shared flowers from their bouquet for consumption. The use of these flowers stopped when Kalos’s last king, known today as AZ, outlawed the usage of the Flabebe line’s flowers for humans after the war. Historians are unable to decipher why the king has made this decision, though there is one document hinting that he was in a close relationship with a pokemon from the family.’

So it seemed that Florges’s flowers are indeed edible in different kinds, with each one having a different taste and use. Maybe the king knew about the effects the consumption of a Florges’s petals have on the body? I read on, scrolling down the page.

‘Petals from a Red Flower Florges were spicy in taste and scent, and were commonly used as a condiment and presentation for meals. The redder the petal, the hotter the spice tasted.’

My mouth began to tingle in anticipation, imagining the intensity of the spices in my mouth. Snapping out of it, I scrolled down to the next flower.

‘Blue Flower Florges’s petals are dry and bitter to eat on its own, but when it is converted into power and mixed with water and other ingredients, it created the highest quality of tea within its time.’

*Grooaaaaan*

Great. Reading all of this information about eating petals was making my stomach rumble and made me thirsty, a perfect combination. It would be a wonder if I could make it through the text without taking a bite out of the laptop.

‘Yellow Flower Florges’s petals were used in drinks to purify water. It was thought that it could even purify mucky sludge and even urine for safe consumption to anyone who drinks it, albeit a bit sour in taste.’

And there went my appetite. Gross.

‘White Flower Florges’s petals are inedible due to their extreme bitterness (that surpasses blue petals) and foulness of its taste. Instead, the petals were used in designing décor and clothes, acting as a cheaper substitute for pokemon fur in clothes.’

So White Florges’s petals were used as decorations more than eating. Then all that was left to read is…orange.

‘Orange Flower Florges’s petals are very different in use than the other petals, primarily because any use of its petal has the same effect, regardless of how it is converted: uncontrolled arousal of the consumer.’

For reasons obvious I was not surprised at this information, not at all.

‘The petals that make up the orange color are all ingredients that make up aphrodisiacs, making anyone that eats it go into a state of rut and/or heat respectively. Not even humans are safe from this effect, as consumers will suffer several hours of arousal, equivalent to that of using two times the recommended amount of prescribed sexual enhancement drugs for men. Documents containing use of these orange petals are exceedingly rare.’

So now I could confirm that my pokemon is a blossoming bouquet of arousal. However, I have yet to find any information regarding my situation, or why I can hear the plants speak in my head. I scrolled down to the last link on the page, labeled “Florges’s Mating Habits.”

Before I could click on it, a figure pushed itself onto my back and hugged me from behind. Shocked, I turned my head around to see Florges, sporting her almost iconic sultry grin, wiggling her eyebrows at me and saying her name in a flirtatious tone. “Lorgeees~.”

Doing my best to not be distracted, I turned my attention back to the screen and clicked on the link. However, the page seemed to be taking its time, with loading screen only at 1% complete. I looked lower on the screen to see a horrifying yellow sign blocking the internet connection, revealing that connection speed was interrupted.

“Of all times to disconnect from the internet,” I cursed out, letting a sigh escape my breath.

Florges hummed quietly and pushed herself closer to me. I could feel the coos from her breath on the back of my head, ticking the hairs on my neck with each warm pant. Her plush chest pushed and rubbed itself onto my back, down and up like the scrubbing motion when in the showers. Even through my clothes, I could feel her nipples, erect as goose bumps, poking into my back and injecting their arousal into me. It was to the point where I can imagine them caressing me without clothes, sending shivers all throughout my body. I felt her heartbeat close towards mine, both beating with the same rhythm as if intertwining until they became one with each other.

Ugh, it seemed as though the constant exposure to Florges’s seduction has caused my mind to become just as lewd as hers. I needed to stop this before I lose control, if I haven’t lost it already.

I shook my head to remove the colorful imagery popping in my mind. Although I may not succeed, I must keep on trying, else risk giving up my cause. My voice croaked as I spoke up.

“Florges, I’m a l-little busy here. Can’t this wait until later?”

Florges hummed into my ear and moved her hands upward, feeling my arm muscles through my shirt. “Flo” she whispered softly, rejecting my request and looking over my shoulder at the laptop screen, just when it finally loaded the title of the page.

The words “Florges’s Mating Habits” were in big, black, Wide Latin styled font, stretching through the entire width of the page.

I felt myself panicking internally as I peered over to see Florges reading the letters on the screen, her usual smile wiped off of her face. Although I was now thankful for the poor connection to the internet, I felt that I have gotten myself to even deeper trouble. A small blush formed on her cheeks and she giggled out loud, covering her mouth with her hand.

“W-what’s so funny?” I failed to play dumb as I stutter out the question to her.

She looked at me, her half-lidded eyes gazing into my soul. She floated towards the laptop and closed it before the page could finish loading, pushing the device away from the table as it shutdowned. Before I could complain, she went into a prideful pose and fluffed her orange bouquet, her left hand outlining her buxom behind. She finished with a wink that made my heart skip a few beats. The message she sent to me with her body language was pretty clear, “Why need to research information about Florges when you already have me?”

Her blush must have infected me too, as I now felt myself becoming hot and bothered, my ears heating up like a stove on full power and my cheeks flushing a rose red color from the wildfire burning in me. I tried to come up with a reply, but all I could do was stutter and choke on my words until I willed myself to speak through and squeaked out in defense, “I...I was curious?”

Florges covered her mouth and giggled even louder at my response. I sunk back into the stool and looked down, now feeling more humiliated and embarrassed. In any case, this feeling to me was far more acceptable for me than feeling aroused, even if both left me heating up like a wildfire.

Something thumped onto the table, making me jump and look up to see my pokemon lying stomach down on the surface, still sporting her suggestive gaze towards me. Her elbows were standing on the table and her head was resting on her open hands, content with watching me like a child eyeing its favorite toy displayed through the window. The two leaves at the end of her tail-like feet swished forward and back, one in rest while the other stood up, similar to how girls swing their feet in the air when thinking about someone they like.

Through all of this I was a given quite an…interesting view of Florges’s cleavage, who were pressing on the table as well. Florges caught my gaze and smiled, folding her arms around her breasts and squeezing them together to give me a better view of them. “Mn~hmm,” she hummed out, shifting her arms front and back that made her breasts rub against each other. Even though I was against such a thing, I couldn’t turn away from the bittersweet sight in front of me.

A tingling sensation in my pants snapped me out of her trance. It was a wonder how my brain isn’t rattling from all the shaking I have done. I recomposed myself and tried to come up with something to distract her before I really do become aroused.

“Florges…please get off the table. Both of us will be in deep trouble if anything gets turned over.”

As quickly as I finished talking her eyes gave out a gentle blue glow, coating the assortment of objects on the table with the same light. I watched in astonishment as they were lifted from the table and floated down to the ground as gentle as a feather. Seeing those blue eyes again made me felt like a sucker punch landed right in my face. The same power that pushed me into the ground that fateful day was being used again to move aside the objects. Just what kind of move had my pokemon learned?

My trail of thought stopped when I saw her moving closer to me, using her arms to crawl towards me like in those spy movies where the characters are crammed into a vent. Still rubbing against the table, the friction was enough for her black diamond bra to peel away, revealing more of her chest to me while still concealing her nipples from me. Her buxom rear was up in the air, wiggling about and acting like an energetic tail. Each swish I could see it jiggle ever so slightly. I shuddered in anticipation of what was to come.

I would have backed away were it not for the wall that was already behind me. Now that I think about it, I shouldn’t even think about running now; just look at what it has done to me already! I can still feel the fight or flight response kicking within my body, so I should just go with the obvious choice.

“Florges, stop with this-mph!”

Unfortunately, Florges didn’t even give me the chance to ‘fight’ as she jumped and latched onto my lips, kissing me at full force and pushing me away from the table and to the wall. She slapped away the stool with the leafy ends of her body and pulled my head closer to hers, pulling me deeper into her lust-filled smooch. Her tongue wrestled against mine and easily overpowered it, tossing it around like a yo-yo while exploring my mouth. Her chest pushed into mine and our hearts become linked once more, rapidly beating in rhythm with one another. As she kissed me I began to taste a small citrus flavor inside, reminding me of my first time and the information on the laptop. Has she been eating petals from her own bouquet?

Through all of this I never realized that the vines concealed in her bouquet were out, doing away with my belt and pants. I attempted to struggle away but she continued to pin me down with her kiss and embrace, the vines now working on my underwear as well. It was not until my rock-hard erection was out in the open when she finally released me from the kiss, a smirk on her face as she looked down at the effects of her handy work.

A vine coiled around my dick as she lowered her head to its height, content with just watching the show she was about to put on. “Gek!?” I cried out as the coolness of the plant matter attached itself around my sensitive penis, shamelessly jerking it around like some play thing. Up and down the vines went on my dick, sending shivers all over my body and making my pelvis lurch forward against my will. Whenever it ceased its frivolous rhythm the tip of the vine would always tickle away at the back of my rod and wrapped around it even more, applying pressure to all of my weakspots. Her technique was too much and I could no longer hold in my voice.

“Flo-agh! Stop theeese already-di-di!” I couldn’t even keep my sentences straight as I talked. My pokemon merely giggled at my reaction, probably thinking that my struggle was cute. Sure enough, fluids began leaking out from the head of my erection, lubricating it along with the vines.

It was not long until my entire length was enveloped by green, trying to pump out the energy from within me. Another vine approached as I began to reach my limit, an uncomfortable pressure building up in my groin as the first one began to squeeze harder onto my length. This one, however, may have been reading what was on the computer as I saw thorn-like edges coated all over it. My eyes shot wide open as it came closer and closer to my wrapped up member. My pupils must have been quivering and shrinking at the sight as Florges’s reaction to my shock enticed a giggle out of her. I shook my head in disbelief.

“Y-you wouldn’t.”

Florges’s smirk only grew in size as she slowly brought the tip of the thorn to the head of my member. She dangled it around the circumference of my sensitive area without a care in the world. Each casual swing grazed the tip of my dick, a risk that even the bravest of daredevils would hesitate to take on. My first clamp down hard onto the ground, anticipating for a full-on collision. Even then I could imagine the thorn pushing itself all over my length, poking and prodding into places that shouldn’t even be touched.

“I-I can’t take this anymore!” I yelled out to her as my dick violently twitched, my groin filled will built-up pressure from the coiled-up vine around it, even more so from the adrenaline pumping from within me caused by the snarky thorn vine. “S-stop thi-i-is please!” Florges clapped her hands and positioned her bouquet in front of my tip. The thorns on the hanging vine finnaly retract, but then began rubbing itself all over the head of my erection.

My mind no longer cared about resisting the pleasure provided by my pokemon; all I could think of was the desire for the sweet release of pressure from my groin.

The moment she tightened her coil one last time I screamed out and my pelvis jerked forward, ignoring the bonds on my dick and ejaculated all over Florges’s face and bouquet. “Ah!” she said in surprise as my first shot splashed into her face. The pressure in my groin erupted out in short bursts all over my pokemon, coating the orange flowers with my white semen. I clenched my eyes as I reach my final jolt, holding back tears from sullying my pokemon like that. When I opened them, I saw something interesting about the flowers.

Slowly but surely the semen sunk into the bushy foliage, being absorbed like a fresh, clean sponge in dirty water. I watched as the guilt of my action was taken in by the flowers, eating away at whatever nutritional value my seed could contain. It was not long before all traces of it were gone, save for a lone drop near Florges’s mouth, which she greedily licked at with her face full of bliss. Her attention snapped to me soon after and she licked her lips, looking as though she wanted more for her ‘appetizer’…

*Ding dong dang dong*

The melody of the grandfather clock rang without warning, getting both of our attention. Like a cymbal, the instruments inside clashed and clattered, sending vibrations all throughout the room, ending with five ‘bongs.’ Florges pouted and got back up, using that odd blue power of hers to put the objects on the floor back on the table before leaving me alone in the principal’s office, swaying her hips and winking at me on the way out. Although a bit wobbly, I eventually forced myself to get up and made my way to the bathroom, careful not to let my pants and underwear get contaminated by my fluids.

As I washed away the shame on my groin, I found tears dropping from my eyes against my control. However, these tears were not filled with shame or humiliation in spite of what I just went through; there was no sobbing, no crying, no bawling my eyes out, just…tears escaping my eyes like a leaky faucet. I don’t know why to be honest. It was 5 o’clock pm. Detention time was over. The clock stopped her before she could get any further. I should be happy, right? Relieved?

No matter how much I thought about it, these tears did not make sense. It was only until I thought back at that wink she gave me was when things became clearer. Back there, in the mere second she left, I felt something I shouldn’t have. In spite of her flirtatious nature towards me I felt it. In spite of the fact this was the second time she forced herself on me, I still felt it.

As I looked down on my groin, a strained rise confirmed this uncomfortable feeling inside me. My body…my mind…no, I wasn’t satisfied.

* * *

 

Although the teachers advised against it, I had left the building and began walking home while Florges was busy finishing up with the garden. With my only free time from her interrupted, I had to try to get at least some time to myself to think about how to get back to that laptop in order to gather more information from the internet.

“AGAIN.”

Of course, it doesn’t help that getting too close to the field made me hear the flowers and lavenders on this route speak again. I can’t even try to block out their voices as they all seem to come from inside my head.

“MORE.”

I don’t know how they always know about what happened between me and Florges; maybe word spreads between plants like uncontrolled fire? As I tried to get my mind together, I attempted to come up with possible reasons why I felt dissatisfied. Perhaps all this time I have spent with Florges was getting to me. Her constant advances and companionship might have dulled away my usual paranoia towards her; but that did not explain why her company makes me feel so… close to her. Wasn’t I already comfortable around her as a Floette? What made this sort of closeness any different now that she’s fully evolved?

“ENCORE, ENCORE.”

“Can you guys just shut up for one second and let me think in peace?!” I shouted towards one of the fields.

“NO.”

I grunted out in frustration. First they taunt me for being a liar and now they’re teasing me about what happened back in the building. The worst part is that the information I looked up said nothing about this talking phenomenon. How are these things talking to me then?

“DO IT DO IT DO IT, DO IT DO IT DO IT.”

A foul taste entered my mouth again as I got closer to the flowers and I collapsed to my knees coughing, the vegetation going all out, invading my mind with their limited speech. As I struggled to get back up and ignore the retching flavor, memories of that day rushed into my head. It was just like back then too, the hounding plants, the bad taste, and the never-ending torment. I need to get out of here before I lose it.

“Nun?”

A small whine and tug on my pants brought my attention down to a wild Minun, who seemed concerned about the human having a mental breakdown in front of it. Odd enough, the voices of the plants have ceased as well and went silent. I crouched down to the pokemon’s height, giving it a small smile petting its head.

“At least you don’t have to worry about hearing them right?”

Minun’s facial expression suddenly grew into shock and horror. As fast as it appeared, it ran away back into the bushes out of my sight, leaving me boggled. I got up and scratched my head in confusion, now feeling the taste in my mouth dissipating.

“Did I scare it away?” I said out loud.

“Florges!”

No wonder why that pokemon ran away. Florges appeared right behind me without warning, making me jump a good distance before falling back to the ground, stammering my landing. For once, however, I didn’t fall on my back like all those other times. As I turned around, I saw her looking at me with a smile on her lips and a skip to her hover, acting as though nothing had happen back in the building. She seemed very cheery, more so than usual. My face turned red as I realized she finally caught up to me and decided to get the jump on me.

“Florges, you know I hate it whenever you do that!”

Florges hummed, acting innocent as we walked through the now silent fields. At first I hated the fact that the flowers were tormenting me about everything that happened. With Florges nearby though, all I could think of was why they chose to be hushed now. Based on that Minun’s reaction, could they be afraid of Florges as well?

I leaned down to one of the lavenders and placed my ear as close as I could to the plant in order to pick up any sound coming from it. The voice was long gone, but I felt the plant shaking about, confusing me as there was currently no breeze in the air. It was almost as if they were trembling in fear. Was there something about my pokemon that scared the plants?

“…Flor?”

I must have looked like a madman if Florges had to call to me to get my attention. I hardly recognized that her voice could reach such a tone of concern as I got back up to look at her. She looked back at the lavenders next to me and stared at them as though they were a nuisance. I am not sure if she knew about me hearing voices from the plants, but I can’t let her know that yet, especially with the way she was looking at me.

Shaking my head, I decided to change the subject to something else. “Don’t play dumb Florges. We just did…t-that right in the principal’s office, yet you seem completely unaffected by it at all! How can you keep up that charade and not feel changed at all?”

Of all the topics I could have said to distract her, I chose the one that I wanted purged out of my head. With fire. Florges pondered about it before approaching me with a smile on her face. I’d rather not repeat what had happened just an hour ago.

“You know what, never-”

“Ges.”

Florges took my hand and placed it in between her chest. I was about to object before I felt the rhythm of her heartbeat thump into my palm, stopping my trail of thought. Strong, almost vibrant energy passed through my hand and into me, making my heart beat just as fast. It was not long before both of us shared the same pulse, our music playing together in synch to a silent audience. The orange flowers over her gave off such a lovely smell too, much different than whenever she was aroused. My face heated up as I felt that familiar feeling from moments ago come back in my mind. Could I really-

“Ges!”

Just like that, Florges moved my hand to her soft breast, stuffing it underneath her black diamond-shaped bra. She let out a small squeak when my hand made contact with her smooth skin, my thumb brushing against her nipple. I guess she wasn’t keen in staying worried about me.

“…no Florges. Making me touch your chest is not a valid answer. Now let me go before someone sees us.”

“Flo.”

I tried pulling my arm back, but her seemingly gentle grip had anchored my hand in place. Each struggle only made her giggle softly. At this rate, someone might hear or even see us in such a lewd act. It was then that I realized that I had no other option on how to stop this, else risk being spotted. There was only one way out.

Breathing in deep from anticipation, I squeezed the breast in my hand as hard as I could, being sure that at least two of my fingers pinched at her nipple as well. I don’t want to hurt my pokemon, but perhaps being a little rough would give her the message.

“Ahh~!”

A loud, rather immodest moan came out of her mouth that rattled my eardrum and made me flinch. Thankfully, her grip loosened enough for me to slip my arm away from her. When I looked back, Florges’s face had bliss written all over it. Her cheeks were flushed just like mine and her eyes were awestruck in surprise of what she had just felt. She brought her hands to her face and held onto her cheeks as if to contain herself from losing control over what I just did.

The feeling of her breast lingered in my right hand as I looked down on it, my fingers trying to recreate and mold its shape in the air. Something about it was much different than the first time I touched her like that. It felt softer, suppler, and even a bit larger than the previous incident. As I peeked from the corner of my eye, it looked like Florges must have felt it as well. She too, was playing with her own breasts, weighing them as if seeing that they have gotten bigger.

Florges eventually caught me staring at her antics and stuck her tongue out at me with a playful smile, peeling her bra back enough to flash me with her erect nipple. Shuddering, I shook my head and focused on the tread back home, which was still a long way from here. All throughout, she giggled at my sheepishness, making my head shrink into my clothes, which felt tighter than usual for some odd reason.

Either way, I had a bad feeling that what I just did would backfire on me, big time.


End file.
